


Chasing the tide

by Ksfly180



Series: Falling into Black [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 36,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksfly180/pseuds/Ksfly180
Summary: The quarry... the farm... the prison... each lost in turn.  But they left Alexandria behind because it was clear their kind weren't welcome.  The looks, the whispers, it was too much like the world before.  So they set out to find a new home, one where they'll be welcome.  And with only the vaguest destination in mind, they set out.  How far will they get?  And will they find a place to call home?  Does such a place even exist for them?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fuel is scarce. At this point I'd be less surprised to find another wizard around here first. I guess it was only a matter of time. Still, I grit my teeth as the fuel gauge is hanging below the big E and the smell of exhaust comes through the vent.

We have all the windows open. Even the door is rigged open to let air flow through. But we're barely going thirty down the road and there's really no wind to be felt.

The moving truck behind us has undergone a few more changes. We tried cutting bigger holes to let more air through. Not that it's much help with it being so hot. So we also cut off the roof. Or rather, Sirius did. Thankfully Sammie and Nessa haven't asked too many questions.

It also helps that were not overwhelmed with animals like we were before. We have four goats, three adults and one kid, as well as five deer, one the male and one still a fawn. There's only two pigs, one male and one female, although we think the female is pregnant. And from our birds we still have two turkey, a male and female, and seven chicken with one rooster.

We've been as careful as we can be. Sirius and I have taken to shifting and scouting ahead to see where we should head to next. Then we drive to the next spot and secure ourselves in. It's been working so far but we've been running on fumes for the last few miles now.

Thankfully we have a destination. Sirius found it during his scouting two nights ago. It's a fenced in area with a handful of survivors in what was once a plant nursery. We're hoping to trade a few animals for some fuel or even some fresh grown food.

Not that we don't still have the shrunken supplies in the secret hatch on the roof because we do, it's stuffed full. It's just we haven't told Sammie or Nessa or even Carl yet. I doubt that they'd be upset or prejudice. It's just that Sirius says they're not yet pack so we should wait.

We've done well on food, even animal feed. But fuel is just too scarce. We've checked every station and pileup that we've come upon and it's been like pulling water from rocks. Sirius even taught me a spell to pull the small amount of fuel from the bottom of the tanks and that's the only reason we've managed to get as far as we have.

The road rises up before dipping back down and curving to the left. The temperature gage is closer to hot than to halfway which can't be good. But again, we have little choice but to risk it.

I asked Sirius if there was anything we could do, magic wise, to fix this. Unfortunately it seems his time in Azkaban has taken a lot from him. While he brags about building his bike from scraps he admits that he can't remember how it was done. He also says my dad helped him build it.

I wish that I could help but even fifth year spells are useless for this. I never really studied anything I didn't have to, much to Hermione's annoyance, so I'm not much help. He's been trying, experimenting with runes on abandoned vehicles we've passed. Unfortunately none of it is working yet.

I glance over at Daryl driving. His brow is drawn down in worry as his eyes keep switching between the road ahead of us and the temperature gauge behind the wheel. It's been steadily rising, as has a smell like hot metal. We won't make it much farther.

The road curves again, opening to four lanes. There's more stuff here. Several neighborhoods, most look well established, fill the right side of the road. A school sits on the left, probably the reason for the four lanes. There's also plenty abandoned vehicles around.

I send a questioning look to Daryl. He visibly struggles a moment before shaking his head. It's not much further to the place Sirius found and we can't risk stopping here if it turns out there's no fuel to be sourced. It's also far to exposed to risk us breaking down.

The left side past the school has a tall tower followed by a large open field. A gas station pops up on the right as the four lanes drop back down to two. I guess the four lanes really were just for the school.

Another neighborhood begins after the gas station although a road seperated them, curling back behind the gas station. A quick glance shows a large building, almost like a hotel, but with a sign for a living center. I consider asking what in the world is a living center but with how tense and quiet the others are I doubt they would appreciate questions.

A road appears on the left, flowing between a small building proudly labeled as a preschool and another school. We take the turn, ignoring the houses and business that continue down the main road. The side road has a small short building that's split between a dog groomers and an animal hospital. Then the road rises up a hill before dropping sharply and going flat for a mile.

We crest the hill, the smell of hot metal is stronger now which has us all tensing up. But the fence is obvious now which brings a second of relief. Unfortunately, the sight of the fence broken halts any relief we may have felt.

Daryl curses, tightening his grip on the wheel and gritting his teeth. Sammie lets out a choked sob, turning to press her face into Nessa's neck where they stand hovering just behind us. Thorin crawls into my lap, Tiny struggling to follow. 

I cling to them both. My stomach clenches at the sight of what awaits us. Because it was clearly a good stronghold. The fence is made of eight foot tall four foot wide boards with what looks like an iron fence supporting it on the inside. Except for, of course, the portion at the front that was clearly overrun.

Daryl stops the RV, shutting off the engine that was growing steadily louder. None of us move, each frozen in disappointment. Sirius had said there were people here. We thought...

"Okay," Daryl glares out at the mess awaiting us, "here's what we're gonna do. Us guys are gonna do a sweep inside. Carl, you and Sammie get to watch the kids while Nessa takes watch up top. Close the door and keep the kids inside."

No one argues although Thorin tries to cling to me when I try to get up. Sammie pulls Tiny away, hugging her close and moving back to the bed where the two little ones are napping. I hug Thorin, whispering to him, "I won't go far and I promise, no matter what, I will always come back for you."

Daryl slips out of the drivers side door, his crossbow in hand. Merle and Sirius meet him, both frowning worriedly at the broken fence. He speaks to them, too low for me to hear but no doubt he's just telling them the plan. I pass Thorin over to Carl and slip out my door. 

I take a moment to close the RV door. My palms press against the side and I push my magic out, feeling it engulf the RV. It's not a spell, or not really. It's mostly intent and stubbornness but it does work. A wish of protection, a lingering web of my power, to keep those inside safe.

I relax now that my magic is protecting them. Merle and Sirius are already at the broken part of the fence, weapons up and aimed but not yet firing. I hurry to join them, stepping up beside Daryl. 

Inside the fence is a small building, a simple white thing with signs still in the window showing various flowers. The parking lot is small, only enough for five or six cars but no lines drawn on the grey pavement. There's a makeshift stove beneath a torn canopy. Really it's just a square of bricks with a metal grate on top and burnt wood ash in the bottom.

Unfortunately there's also blood smears and puddles everywhere. At least there aren't any walkers around so far. We split as we usually do. Sirius and Merle move off to the left so Daryl and I take the right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's an easy sweep really. There's a narrow walkway between the building and the fence. A small metal gate is all that blocks the path and the latch flips up without any trouble. 

It is odd that the little gate is closed though. Shouldn't someone have tried to come this way? But there isn't even a drop of blood on the ground or wall.

It's maybe twenty feet to get around the building where the yard opens up, stretching back two yards. And there's animals here! How in the world did the walkers not come for them?

A long low wooden structure, consisting mostly of cubed triangular ends and wire mesh connecting them, contains three rabbits. Another similar structure is past it, laying end to end as they follow the fence. Past the second rabbit hutch is a tall wooden structure that reminds me of an armoire with an open face and seven chicken nests inside. The chickens themselves are moving freely through the boxed raised bed garden.

I notice movement to our left but it's just Sirius and Merle moving through a small corps of fruit trees. The trees are planted in three rows stretching from the back of the building all the way to the back fence. The raised gardens fill the area between the trees and the animal pens while a small greenhouse sits in the back right corner.

A loud bleating noise comes from the back left corner. Three small goat, the kind that are naturally small, come trotting out of the tree line. A few chickens cluck indignantly as the noise from the goats had startled them. The penned rabbits are quiet at least.

I catch a suspicious look the brothers share. I get it, at least I think I do. How is it no walkers came back here? Why did none of the people here, not a one, run back here to hide? Why did the sounds of the animals not draw the walkers in?

Sirius plucks a blackberry from the vines growing through and around a cone shaped wire structure. With a selfsatisfied grin he boasts, "Looks like their loss is our gain."

"Looks like," Merle responds distractedly.

Daryl moves further back, aiming for the greenhouse. I follow him. Merle waves Sirius to check inside the building next.

The greenhouse is just what you'd expect, plants growing everywhere. There's peppers and berries and beans and herbs. There's even a few marijuana plants growing healthy. At least we'll have that.

It's also easy to sweep the place because there's nowhere really to hide here. For all that it's full it's also very open and exposed. And there is nothing here, no people and no mess.

We leave the greenhouse, moving back through the garden. It strikes me as odd that nothing happened here. And considering how tense Daryl and Merle are they're worried about the same thing. Because there is an answer, just not a good one.

I follow Daryl back along the small side path to the front lot. It's just a sharp contrast between the two. Back there is calm, peaceful, undisturbed. While the front lot is a war zone of blood and the random item. 

Like the plates of cooked vegetables beneath where the canopy stretches from the mock oven to the front door of the building. There's food on the plates but there's also a few cracked plates, a boot sticking out of a bowl of boiled carrots, and a large wad of bloody hair floating in a pitcher of what looks like tea.

Then theres the fact that the canopy is torn, one of the simple wooden beams holding it up is cracked as if someone was thrown into it. There's torn strips of clothing and what looks like brain matter on a few of the cushions. Theres even a bloody doll, one of the stiff plastic kind, laying beside the oven with blood puddled around it. 

How is it that none of these people got away? There were twelve plate settings on the makeshift palate they were using. Twelve cups still present even if most are overturned and a few cracked or broken. It's obvious they were torn apart. But how is it that none even tried to run and hide.

Merle comes stomping out of the small house, glaring around at the mess. He huffs, gaze focusing on the dinner plates before he catches a glimpse of the bloody doll. He tenses up, shooting an alarmed look at Daryl before quickly smothering it.

Sirius follows him out, carrying a child's backpack. He spots me watching and waves the bag as if it's a prize. I meet him halfway, accepting it. Inside are three children's books, a small plastic purple teapot with two matching cups, and two Barbie dolls.

"For Tiny," he tells me as if I hadn't realized. "This way she can have something to play with."

He's still grinning proudly, still high on success. The question bursts out before I can think, "Did you do this?"

He huffs, looking around and aski ng almost mockingly, "You really think I would fake a walker attack like this?"

"No," I agree, "but you could've lead a herd to their door, made sure they didn't know until it was too late, and shield the animals and garden out back."

He huffs again, still more amused than offended, "Why would I kill these people?"

He doesn't wait for an answer but that's okay. I can't say it aloud anyways. But I know the answer and he certainly didn't deny it.

He did this for us, for our pack. He felt we needed what they had and he didn't want to waste time or resources negotiating for them. He decided it would be easier to kill them and claim the spoils afterwards.

I wish I felt surprised but all I feel is tired. Daryl moves up behind me, stroking down my spine. I turn to face him, easily meeting his gaze. And he knows, of course he does. He and Merle came to the same conclusion I did. But there isn't much we can do now.

Merle waves us over to the RV. My magic is still holding it but it doesn't stop him from opening the door to slip inside. That's because it's him. He's pack, my magic knows that, so it will never block him out.

Thorin and Tiny immediately leap at me the moment were back inside. Nessa slips in after Daryl, moving to sit beside her partner. He turns the passenger seat, collapsing into it with a huff.

"We'll stay her for a while, refuel and rest," Merle commands. "The building and the back gardens are clear so we'll stick to those. Our animals will enjoy the freedom again and it'll be good for us too."

"We're there any walkers?" Carl asks from his place at the kitchen table.

Merle shakes his head, "Looks like the herd tore through and kept on going. Dunno what exactly happened but the only mess is here in the front lot. We can clean it up easy-peasy."

Merle posts Daryl on watch. He assigns the women and Carl to clean the front lot, reminding them that soda on the bloodstains first may help. Which is good because we found several two liter bottles of various drinks at a small corner shop a few days ago.

I follow Merle to the truck. Between Sirius and I, we can get the animals out calmly without risking losing any. Once they're released into the back garden we can come back and clean out the truck. Thankfully we can use magic to get that done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who's patiently waited for my updates. I have a lot going on in my life right now that makes it difficult to find time to write but I'm not giving up on any of my stories. I'll probably only update a chapter a day or a couple every other.
> 
> Y'all are awesome😊💐💐💐😊


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I slip out of the building as the sky is only just turning pink. Dawn approaches but it's still a half hour before the sun is truly out. I spot Daryl pacing back and forth along the top of the RV as he keeps watch.

The small parking lot is cleaned and cleared so we moved the RV onto the lot. Today we will set to work fixing the broken fence. The animals are happy enough in the back garden and the kids are happy to have a somewhat safe place to stay.

It was odd last night. These people didn't have any mattresses but they did have little nests of blankets for each person. Near each little nest was also a few folded clothes but not much. There wasn't much in the way of toys or personal effects. 

I did find a baby binky. It was a simple blue thing lost amongst the covers of one of the little nests. It didn't belong to the little girl who's backpack Sirius found because he found that on a different palate. Which means at least two children were killed.

I climb the ladder of the RV, joining Daryl. I couldn't sleep last night and I know he couldn't either. I just felt too uneasy sleeping in the bed of people my godfather murdered.

Daryl nearly refused to even try to sleep but he relented when I asked him to stay with me. He gave up trying to sleep around midnight and went out to replace Merle on watch. Merle wondered into the back garden to the greenhouse. He hasn't come out yet but he may just be distracted by the marijuana plants.

I settle down on the roof, sighing tiredly as I stretch my legs out and stare up at the sky. It's strange how it's first a pink but quickly darkens to a plum that bleeds up into the navy sky. Soon it will change again to hold burnt amber, royal blues, and a dark pumpkin. Then yellows and reds will appear, smeared between the others. Not long after the sun itself will peak out, chasing the darker shades and leaving an array of pastels and vibrant golds and pale blues behind.

Daryl joins me, stretching his own legs out. I shift closer until I can lean my head against his shoulder. We do this sometimes, whenever the chance comes along. There's something incredibly peaceful about watching the sunrise. It's as if, for those few moments, the world is a little less horrible. 

"They had kids here," I confess, unwilling to look at Daryl even though I know he's clenching his jaw in anger. "I found a binky. It was in a different nest to the one the backpack came from."

He lets out a gust of breath that sounds both angry and tired. And I don't want to burden him with this but I need to say it aloud. "At least two children, maybe more. We don't really know much about the people who stayed here."

He hums, shifting his arm around my shoulder to hold me close. I melt against him, soaking up the comfort he offers. Guilt knaws at my bones, chipping away at my calm. But no matter what I wish, I can't change what's been done.

That's probably why he did it this way. He knew I wouldn't let him kill them so he made the decision to do it before I could know. He killed them just so we wouldn't have to share supplies. He killed them just so I wouldn't stop him from taking what they had.

"Our magic can shield an area to keep others out and even muffle sounds to an extent," I admit shamefully. "I do it each time we leave the others behind so that they wont get hurt while we're away."

He hums, running his fingers through my hair and scratching my scalp. It helps, really it does. My toes curl and my breath hitches and I snuggle closer. The images of the bloody doll and the binky flee my mind but I still have questions.

"Why do you suppose they don't have more stuff?" I ask.

He shrugs, nuzzling his nose against my temple. I turn, crawling into his lap to press kisses along his jaw. His scruffy cheek, still too short to be called a beard, scraps pleasently against my cheek. My hands stoke his chest up to his shoulders and down his arms.

"They were cowards," he answers in feigned disinterest.

I lean back, raising an eyebrow questioningly at him as I respond, "There's a daycare center just down the road. Not to mention the neighborhoods."

He huffs, "Too scared to leave the fence once it was up. Like I said, cowards."

I roll my eyes at him but at least he's relaxing. I kiss him, stroking his arms and nipping at his mouth. He grins, that rare pleased grin that never lasts long. Then he rolls us, slamming me down and shifting himself above me.

A throat being cleared startled us both. Merle stands just a few feet away, smirking down at the two of us. I grin up at him unrepentant. He huffs a laugh as he lowers himself to sit with us.

"We should source supplies," I suggest. "At least let the two of us go out to check the cars for fuel."

He grins, "And I guess you two will have a bit of fun while you're away."

Daryl leans down, pressing kisses along my jaw and down my neck. I squirm beneath him, my toes curling. One hand goes to my hair, scratching my scalp in that way that always has me whimpering in pleasure.

Merle laughs again but doesnt comment further. Too often he's had to act as our lookout so we could fool around. I worry that it's unfair to him but he doesn't seem to mind. He usually watches some, even comments at times, but always keeps a bit of distance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We decide to start with the daycare center and then hit the animal hospital on our way back. There are a few cars in the parking lot of both that we can check for fuel. Daryl carries the red fuel can as well as his trusty crossbow. Thankfully there are no walkers to be found yet.

The first car we check is one that crashed into the ditch alongside the road just past the hill. It's a cream colored car that manages to be both boxy and long with fin like rises along the back. The drivers door is open, blood stains long since molded inside, and the battery is dead. Thankfully it had a full tank.

I use the spell Sirius taught me. My magic extends down into the tank and acts as a vacuum to force the fuel out through the hose Daryl pushed into it. The red container only holds three gallons so Daryl leaves me to run back for the other containers.

He returns about the time I've finished filling the container. Carl hurries to keep up with him while pushing a wheelbarrel holding several of those plastic water jugs that you find in office buildings. I guess those could work for this. 

The next vehicle we check is a rusted blue truck. There's a ladder and a toolbox in the back that Daryl claims. A rotten corpse leans against the steering wheel, half of his skull destroyed. We ignore the body and instead focus on pulling out the half tank of gas it holds.

Another nearly full tank in an overturned SUV has Carl asking, "Has no one bothered to loot this place yet?"

"Looks that way," I answer with a shrug. 

Truthfully, I don't get it either. There was a group not even fifty feet away but none of this has been touched. Surely at some point at least one of them would've been curious. I think I agree with Daryl, they were cowards.

Carl and I push the wheelbarrel back over the hill to the nursery. Just three vehicles and we've filled up our containers. Merle waves us over to the RV so he can refill our tank. I leave the red container and two jugs with him and take the rest to the truck. Daryl helps me refill it's tank.

Thorin runs over to me, his hand looping around behind my knee to hug my leg. I look around for the other kids. They're playing on a palette of blankets with a few toys to share. Tiny has the little tea set and is trying her best to get Gam and Evelyn to sit up and play drink from them. 

Sammie and Nessa are working with Sirius to repair the fence. Mostly they're just pushing the ones knocked over back into place. We'll need to get more wood to replace the broken ones but it shouldn't be too difficult. 

We empty all but two of the jugs as we refill the tanks so I leave those beside the RV for later. The empty ones go back in the wheelbarrel that Carl happily pushes back over the hill. Thorin clings for a moment but he does go back to playing with Tiny under the groups watchful eyes.

We hit the three cars parked in the daycare lot next. One barely has a quarter tank but the other two are nearly full. We run out of containers before getting to the last car so well have to come back for it later.

"Do you think this whole place is untouched?" Carl asks, sounding hopeful and incredulous.

I shrug, unsure how to answer. Daryl whistles, motioning us to keep moving. We leave the wheelbarrel outside as we step through the broken glass doors of the daycare building.

The outside of the building is still bright and mostly clean. There's caricatures of children painted along the wall as well as letters and numbers. A corkboard decorates the wall just past the door with papers advertising meal schedules and picture day. 

The lobby area, if that's what we should call it, is a small area with a counter to the right and a door to the left. Daryl peaks over the counter, crossbow aimed but doesn't fire. He pulls back, frowning but unbothered. So we move to the door next.

It opens to a long hallway with doors along the right wall. The first room is an infant's nursery complete with several cribs. It's all still mostly clean so Carl and I move through it, gathering what we can. 

There's a shelf along one wall with various bins marked with names on brightly laminated cards. Each bin has a few diapers, wipes, and clothing. There's even about a dozen cloth diapers with adorable patterns that we gather up. 

A tall shelf has creams, powders, and jars of formula. We gather all of those as well. Then we head out to check the next room. I go last, hurriedly casting a shrinking spell on three of the cribs and tucking them in the outside pocket of my pack.

The next room seems to be for children still in diapers but more mobile. We clear this room as well. There's even a stack of kiddie mats that I shrink when Carl isn't looking. 

There's a bit of space before the next door. The wall is painted with trees and hills in the same manner as Dr. Seuss storybooks. It's adorable really.

Carl jogs ahead of Daryl, grinning back as he opens the next door and slips inside. We both speed up at the instant yelp that sounds. A horrified scream follows as Carl scrambles back out of the door.

"What's it?" Daryl snaps but Carl runs past us both.

I look back in time to see a small form stumble out into the hall. Thin limbs reach out, tiny fingers missing from the right hand. It's a little girl with soft brown hair and frosted eyes.

The crossbow fires. The girl drops like a puppet who's strings have been cut. My chest feels tight, my lips feel numb.

Daryl grips my arm, pulling me back to the front. I gasp, sucking in a desperate breath. Two more small bodies stumble into the hallway. They couldn't be older than Thorin and Tiny!

More push through the door until there's a small herd forming. Noise further down, banging on the door and moaning, show where more walkers are. I let Daryl pull me back out the front.

My chest feels too tight. My body trembles like it doesn't know if it should run or collapse. My magic is flickering like a candle flame in the wind. 

"Harry!" Daryl snaps in a way that sounds like he's repeating himself. "Lets leave it for now, okay? We got enough for now."

I nod, barely understanding whats said. But when he pulls me to follow I do without complaint. Carl stand trembling next to the wheelbarrel so I help him push it back over the hill. Then I leave them to it, snatching Thorin up and cuddling him close.

I know Daryl is explaining what happened but I don't care. I can't think of what we saw. I can't go back there either. We need that fence repaired soon. And we can search for supplies somewhere else. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sirius and Daryl went back out while I had something like a breakdown. My whole body is so tense that my very bones are trembling. I cling to Thorin who thankfully is alright with me refusing to let him go. I stay with the kids, hovering as if Voldemorte himself is going to swoop in and snatch them away.

Tiny offers me one of the plastic cups. Her too high voice explaining, "You hold it like this. Then you take a sip and put it back down."

I comply although my movements remain shaky. Bilbo, our big mutt, is laying lazily on the blanket while Evelyn and Gamba pet him. Or I think they're trying to pet him. It looks like they're patting him a bit roughly but he doesn't seem bothered.

Merle and the ladies work on repairing the fence while Carl takes watch on top of the RV. It doesn't take long for Sirius and Daryl to return with more wood as well as an old dirty tool kit. They join the others in enclosing the lot.

I try to shake off my worry. It's a stupid reaction! It's not like I didn't know kids died. It's not like I didn't know there'd be kid walkers. But seeing them, a whole herd of toddlers with bits of their bodies missing, it was just too much.

I force myself to sit Thorin down. He watches me curiously and more than a little worried. I need to get control of myself. I'm scaring the kids, damn it!

I try to smile but it doesn't feel convincing. I try to offer an explaination but it comes out a mumbled mess of gibberish. I'm not even sure myself what I'm saying or what I'm trying to say. 

This is ridiculous! I'm being ridiculous. I need to get a grip. I need to do something else, something to distract myself. Not that I'll forget, no one could forget that.

It takes two tries to get myself standing up. Another moment is wasted waiting for the ground to be steady again. A few worried glances come my way but I ignore them. 

I'm okay! I'm okay. I just have to keep thinking it and it'll be true, right? Isn't that what they say? Fake it til you make it, or something like that.

I look around for something, anything, to do. The fence is nearly enclosed already. The animals in the back are having a great time so no point bothering them. My gaze lands on the RV and it gives me an idea.

You see, we still have all those bags in the top hatch. There's a short wide door at the back so we can open it and get to what's inside. Maybe getting some of that out will keep me busy.

Thorin follow close behind me as I circle the back of the RV. The ladder goes all the way to the top but the hatch's latch is next to the ladder and it opens away. I climb up with a quick warning for Thorin not to follow. He still hovers at the bottom of the ladder but he doesn't try to climb.

The hatch opens and it's all stuffed so full that you can't really sort through it. The first bag I reach is a black sports bag full of shrunken supplies just like the rest. I only unzip it a little, just enough to pull the shrunken bags out.

Five marble sized bags tumble loose before I can catch them. Thorin hurries to gather them up as they land. I grab one, a bright orange with a big T on it, and resize it. The weight almost makes me drop it but I catch myself. 

It's not easy to stay up on a ladder while going through a heavy bag of what I can tell now is cans but somehow I manage. And sure enough, a quick glance inside shows cans of chili at the top. This one should also have some canned meat as well as kids pasta meals.

"Pass it down," Daryl calls from below me.

I lower the bag, waiting until I'm sure he has it before I let go. Then I check another bag. It too has cans inside so I pass it down without opening it. The next three are garbage bags full of chips so at least they're not heavy.

That's more than enough so I zip it back closed and shove the sports bag as much to the side as I can. A yellow backpack with Lego characters on the front and arm straps is next. I open it to peak inside. It's full of shrunken climbing toys and play kitchens and such.

I pull out the little kitchenette, resizing it and passing it down to Daryl who curses in surprise. I also resize a small toddler climb and slide as well as two boxed bench sets. Thorins whoops of delight draw Tiny over. She jumps excitedly at all the toys.

There's a dozen inflatable pools so I pull out three, resizing them as I take each out. Daryl shoots me an incredulous look but it quickly changes to one of concern. I frown back in question but he just hums, rubbing the back of my calf soothingly.

"They was there a while," he says softly. "Ain't no ones fault what happened to em."

I swallow thickly, a heavy weight settles on my chest. I want to argue. I want to shout at the unfairness of it all. But that won't do any good.

I shove the backpack back inside and pull the hatch closed. It's a struggle to climb back down. It's almost like the RV is moving to fast for me to keep up. Which is silly because the stupid thing isn't moving.

Hands smooth up my legs to my hips, helping guide me down. I almost snap that I'm not a child, I don't need help getting down. But it's not true. Each step feels clumsy and my hands can't seem to grip the ladder properly.

"Is he okay?" Carl asks above us.

"Shock, I think," Daryl responds. "You alright up there?"

"Doubt I'll sleep but I'm well enough," Carl answers.

Arms wrap around me, pulling me back against a familiar chest. Daryl pulls me away from the ladder and around to the door of the RV. Nessa and Sammie pass, both shooting us concerned looks but neither comment. 

The inside of the RV is stifling like a sauna. I swing my arm around blindly. An icy wind rips through the RV, knocking down items and rocking the whole thing. Carl shouts from up top and Daryl shouts back an apology. 

I'm guided to the back, urged to climb up on the bed. Daryl hits the button to extend the wall behind the bed. It's an odd feeling, a bit like being adrift at sea. Kinda reminds me of that time Hagrid and I took the boat back from that little island uncle Vernon took us to to hide from the letters.

Laughter bubbles out. The sound startled me but it was my laughter which makes me laugh harder. Daryl crawls up beside me, wrapping his arms around me and shushing me softly.

I choke, caught between a laugh and a sob. My vision blurs as tears leak out. I curl against him, tucking my head beneath his chin. I wish i could forget. I wish that image, a herd of walker children, wasted burned into my mind. Maybe I should have Sirius obligate me.

I just can't wrap my head around how there were so many of them. How is it they were all there? We're they just left there? Abandoned to such a horrible existence?

Why were the first two rooms empty? Why didn't their families come for them? Why didn't anyone protect them?

"This place got hit hard and fast," Daryl sighs out. "Don't think they had time."

But they were babies! All of them, just babies. How is it no one saved them? How is it they got hurt enough to turn? How is it no one tried to take them home or to a doctor or anything?

Daryl nuzzles my cheek, answering quietly, "They just didn't. Ain't no excuse for it, it just is."

Pain grips my chest like a fist squeezing my heart. All I can see is our kids lost in such a herd. Tiny and Thorin and Gamba and Evelyn, I see them in amongst the others. And it hurts so much!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's late when I wake up. I don't even remember falling asleep but I must have. Daryl is still asleep beside me so I curl closer, letting myself drift a while in that half dozing state.

A gruff voice sings distractedly from outside. I listen a moment but I can't make out the words, only the tune. It feels vaguely familiar somehow.

Well, I can't sleep and honestly I feel too antsy now to stay in bed. So I slip past Daryl, careful not to wake him. The RV is stuffy again even if the night should've made it cooler. I cast a quick cooling spell, just enough to take away the heat, before I slip outside.

The singing stops but I already know it came from the roof of the RV. I circle around to the ladder to climb up. Sirius sits near the front, his legs outstretched and a rolled joint between his lips. His face is turned up to the sky.

"Hey, Pup," he calls distractedly.

I look up but all I see is an endless speckling of stars across an ink black sky. The moon is barely enough to be called a crescent as it hangs low. There isn't even enough light to see by if it wasn't for the lantern beside Sirius.

"You okay?" I ask because it doesn't feel that way.

He hums, "Sometimes I'm not so sure."

I shuffle along the roof to sit beside him. He smiles, passing the joint over for me to take a puff. His arm comes around my shoulder to pull me into his side. I breath in the thick calming smoke and pass it back to him. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

He takes a long draw, passing it back but holding the smoke in his lungs. I mimic him, breathing in and holding it for a few seconds. It makes my head feel kinda floaty but it's not a bad feeling.

"You know, Pup, there are times I wonder if I'm in hell," he says almost absently. "I'm not a good person. I've screwed up lots of times. Hell, I even tried to kill ol' snivilous back in sixth year."

It takes me a moment to remember that. I can't help but ask, "I thought you said that was a prank?"

He huffs a laugh, "No, I wanted him dead. I guess I thought it would just be swept under the rug. If I'd've known Remus would get that mad at me though I wouldve thought up a different way to do it."

"Why'd you want him dead?"

He looks over, grey eyes showing a tired sort of anger. "He was a death eater," he answers. "Even back then, he was just like the others. Always was and always would be."

I won't argue that. Snape is... was... whatever, Snape's a horrible person. He's a bully no better than the Dursleys. He goes out of his way to make kids feel stupid and worthless. I don't care how smart he is or how good at potions he is, he's just a miserable excuse for a human being.

"Why him and not someone like Malfoy or..." I blush, ashamed of myself for debating who he should've tried to kill.

"Or dear cousin Bella?" He barks a laugh. "Yeah, I couldve picked others. Mostly it was because I just hated that slimy little snake."

He wrinkles his nose as if he's smelled something foul. He takes another puff, passing the joint to me. His anger fades under the calming influence of the drug. 

"He was obsessed with your mum, did you know?" He shakes his head, more tired than angry, "He thought she belonged to him, was real obsessed with where she went and who she was friends with. He and his snake friends even bullied poor Melinda to tears on several occasions just because she was friends with your mum. She was killed after sixth year and I know he had something to do with it."

I don't bother asking what Dumbledor did about it because I already know the answer. Dumbledore meddled but he never really cared. He used and manipulated people but he didn't protect them like he should've. 

"Its why we joined the order after graduation," Sirius adds softly, looking again up at the sky. "Melinda dead, Marleen tortured, and Shania attacked. Why would death eaters target your mum's friends? It was all him cause he's a jealous little bastard."

I hum, not sure if I agree or not but it doesn't matter now. We'll never get back to our old world. This is our home now and we just have to make due with it the best we can. I lean against him, looking up at the stars and letting the drugs sooth away my fears.

"There weren't kids here," he admits almost guiltily. "I watched them for hours. They were mostly older, in their fifties or sixties, but there was a young woman, probably barely twenty, as well as a couple that was in their thirties."

I glance over but he's staring intently at his lap. The joint has already burned down to the twisted stub so he scraps it against the roof to smother it. I lean more against him, offering silent comfort because he does look troubled.

"There wasn't any kids here," he rushes out, looking at me so pleadingly. "The couple had the backpack in their bed and the young woman carried the doll with her everywhere. Hell, I thought it was a baby at first but it was just a doll."

"Did you speak to them?" I ask even if I'm not sure why I want to know.

He slumps in defeat, looking away as he answers, "Yeah, I did. I approach them at the fence, just to talk. But, Pup, they were crazy."

I frown but he continues defensively, "I'm serious, Pup, they were nuts. They acted like I was a walker, shouting about how death haunts them but the damned can't reach them in Eden."

I snort, amused even if I shouldn't be. He barks a laugh, shaking his head, "Yeah, they called this place Eden. Said the damned can't reach them and called me a demon. They were nuts, Pup, I swear."

"So you killed them?"

He frowns, scraping his shoe against the roof and shrugging dismissively, "I tried to negotiate but they wouldn't let me get a word in. We needed fuel, Pup, and i offered to trade but they just got louder." 

"So I wondered over to the school at the turn off," he admits. "It was full of walkers, a lot of them were kids.   
I think they got infected early in the day. Somehow it spread to all of the kids inside. Hell, maybe they were gassed or something, I don't know. I just wanted to scare the idiots, just a prank. So I opened the doors and transformed and barked at them until they followed."

"Did you break down the fence?"

He shakes his head, "No, I just lead them to it. The idiots inside were shouting and hollering about demons and how their Eden was consecrated ground. The walkers just overwhelmed the fence, that's all. And the fools inside didn't even try to fight or run. They just stood there surprised as the herd came at them."

I look out over the fence, noting the shorter areas where it was repaired. Sirius rubs his cheek against my head, mumbling, "All I did was throw up a silencing spell and a shield over the back garden. I protected the animals, that's all. I even burnt the walkers so they didn't go off and attack anyone else. That's what all the ash in the field across from us is, that's where I burnt them."

He shifts around until he's laying down. A soft tug and a questioning look are enough to have me laying down beside him. He pulls me close, stroking fingers through my hair. I close my eyes, relaxing against him.

"I'm not a monster, Puppy," he says softly. "I botch things up at times, it's true, but I swear I wouldn't set out to murder a kid and then parade their death in front of you like that."

I nuzzle his shoulder, accepting the explanation. Yes, he killed these people but he didn't kill any kids. It's not a good thing, there's so few people as it is that we shouldn't be killing each other like this. 

At least now I can tell Daryl and Merle what really happened. Because they came to the same conclusion that I did and it wasn't a good one. Hopefully, once I explain, it'll stop any arguments from coming up. Because there has been tension even if they're trying to pretend that there isnt.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Merle is skeptical at best when I explain what Sirius told me. He tries to hide it though. He doesn't ask questions. But I can almost taste his worry.

Sirius is back to laughing and playing with the kids. They have the pools filled up and they're splashing around excitedly. I almost ask where the water came from but it was probably Sirius's doing. 

At least Sammie and Nessa are still oblivious to it all. It's wierd that they haven't noticed anything yet but I'm grateful that we're avoiding any drama from that. Sometimes I think Carl might know but he hasn't said anything so I'm not going to bring it up.

"Harry! Harry! Come play with me!" Thorin shouts loudly as Tiny splashes him again with water.

Merle snorts, waving me off and moving to watch the food cooking. It's just a pot of chicken and rice soup and a pan of dinner rolls that Merle mixed up this morning. We haven't touched the food in the garden here yet but we should collect it soon. At the very least, Sirius and I can shrink and preserve it fresh for later.

I shimmy out of my clothes, down to just my boxers. Daryl and Sirius are the same while Sammie and Nessa are in their bra and knickers. The kids are just naked because it was easier to strip them down and let them run.

The pools only come up to my knee but they're wide and long so you actually can swim around in them some. Sirius has Tiny and Thorin following him in some sort of splashy circle to make a whirl pool. Both follow laughing and on more than one occasion, coughing on the water.

Nessa and Sammie are curled in the second pool, cuddled up to each other while relaxing. Daryl has one arm around Evelyn and another pulling the float that Gam is in. Both babies are jumping and laughing much to Daryls amusement.

I jump in the pool behind Thorin, surprised by the strength of the current they're making. He and Tiny both motion me to follow so I do. It has me and Sirius flopping in the water like a couple whales, making waves and keeping the current going. Thorin squeals loudly as the water topples him against the side.

I play with them for about half an hour. Sirius leaves first, mockingly stumbling while loudly proclaiming his exhaustion. Sammie and Nessa slip away, ducking into the RV. Carl climbs down, complaining about the noise as he joins us.

I slip out of one pool just to go to the next. Daryl has Gam curled against his chest while Evelyn kicks around in the little floaty. I move up beside him, curling against him and leaning back so we can both watch the kids.

"Don't we have another floaty?" I can't help but ask.

"Got tired after blowing up the first one," he admits amused.

I laugh, scooping up Gam from Daryl and moving him through the water as he squeel excitedly. Evelyn grumbles until Daryl pulls the floaty to make her zoom around too. Carl looks over at his sister's shout only to laugh in delight when he sees her smiling so widely.

Merle bellows out at us mockingly, "Alright, ya mangy leeches, get over here and get some grub!"

Daryl snorts amused while Tiny and Thorin give a battle cry and try to run through the water. Daryl pulls Evelyn from the floaty, passing her to Carl when he motions for her. I pass Gam over to him as Tiny and Thorin latch onto me the moment I step out of the pool. 

The canopy is still up, casting a shadow but not really keeping anything cool. A chilly breeze sweeps through and Sirius winks proudly as the kids yell, surprised by the cold. It did chase away the heat so no one will complain.

A moan sounds from the RV making Merle snort. He clicks on the radio, turning up the volume so it will drown out the ladies. It's the best we can do for privacy I suppose.

Bowls are passed around as well as cups filled with juice. Thorin snatches a roll from the basket prompting Tiny to do the same. She bites down, tearing a huge chunk of bread and groaning while flopping around playfully.

Carl recoils. Evelyn falls to the ground with a cry while Carl shuffles back, a look of horror on his face. We all freeze, startled at his reaction.

Daryl curses, Thorin leaps at me while Tiny and Evelyn cry. Carl leaps up, running to the side of the building and disappearing around to the back. Sirius is the one to get up with a promise to check on him.

I should've known he wouldn't be fine after what we saw. How stupid can we be? If we're panicking, if I'm panicking, then of course Carl will too. We should've known, should've checked up with him.

Merle curses, scooping Evelyn up and checking for injuries. She's okay, mostly startled at suddenly being dropped. I pull Tiny close, hugging her and Thorin. At least she quiets down quick enough although she becomes clingy.

It's difficult to get them to eat after that. Merle acting goofy and repeatedly prompting them does help. They do relax and even eat although neither one leaves my lap. 

Daryl offers up a spoon full of soup with a teasing smile. I grin back, accepting the bite. Then Thorin and Tiny want to help feed me too and soon enough they're relaxed and finally letting go.

Nessa and Sammie come out an hour later looking pleasantly rumpled. Merle nods to the bowls made up for them. He also comments on wanting to join them next time which has them teasing back that he wouldn't be able to last for either of them. He huffs in mock offense but a laugh erupts before he can say anything offensive in return.

Daryl passes Gam to Sammie who immediately coos and babbles at him. Daryl shakes his head, muttering about how baby talk is stupid and they don't need to teach him that nonsense. I agree but considering the amused look the ladies share I'm pretty sure she did that to annoy Daryl more than anything.

"How about we get to work collecting food from the garden?" I offer which gets excited replies from the kids.

We slip some shorts on the kids, diapers on the two little ones, and lead them around to the back garden. Daryl is hovering near the greenhouse so I tell the kids to stick to the garden beds close to the building. There's several woven baskets, Merle calls them Easter baskets, stacked in a lopsided tumble at the back of the building so I pass one to each person.

Merle taps Tiny on the shoulder, waving her to help him pull carrots and beans from the second garden bed. Nessa, Sammie, and Gam stick to the first, collecting tomatoes which grow all the way up the wooden trellis that makes an A over the garden. Beneath the trellis is where squash and zucchini grow so I get Thorin to help me gather those.

We take care to gather only the ripe ones. One of the hens struts through the squash patch. She doesn't even leave when I wave the basket at her but she does cluck indignantly back.

Gam crawls under the trellis, squashing a tomato as he goes but it wasn't intentional. He sits half on one of the plants and pulls roughly at the squash attached. I stop him, showing him how to gently twist them free. The first one he manages makes him squeel excitedly.

The baskets fill up quickly so I go back for more. One of the goats tries to nibble at a tomato but I wave her away. She bleats like a huffy little princess and bounces off to nibble at the leaves from the tomato plant.

I pass out the baskets, keeping one to take over to the chicken coop. Let it not be said that chickens won't defend their nest. The moment I get within arms reach of the coop, four hens come at me with their wings out, clucking and pecking. 

I jump back startled. Merle laughs, pointing to a set of tires between the lines of trees where our chicken are nesting. It's also where our goats and deer are hiding. I step away, amused at the posturing of the coop chickens. 

Of course, Daryl takes that moment to slip around and snatch the eggs from the coop nests. He throws me a challenging grin as he hurries away with his prize. I laugh, leaving him to collect from the crazy chicken while I handle ours.

"How about chicken tonight," Merle teases.

Everyone laughs because the hens are still strutting proudly in front of their coop. They haven't noticed that Daryl collected the eggs yet. Hopefully they won't fuss when they discover empty nests.

Our chickens are soft fluffy things. They move calmly from their nests so that I can pick through the eggs. I do leave five behind because just a touch is enough for me to know they will hatch as baby chicks. The ones I collected are just for food.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the comments and encouragement, it means a lot to me😊❤❤❤  
Y'all are awesome💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

Chapter 8

We spend the next few days just loitering around in this little Eden. Merle and Sirius have taken to calling it that and it seems to have stuck. I guess it's better than any other name we could use.

The inside of the building is small. We moved all the nests of blankets from their various places to pile them all in the back right corner. There's a short counter that we moved between the door and the nest. So far we're using it as a food prep station. 

Theres a small office as well as a toilet and a storeroom that takes up the back wall. There was a computer, some logbook, and small bins of supplies like ribbons that we tossed out. Beyond that the building is empty. We tend to keep the rooms closed off for now.

Sirius and I sorted out the food we gathered, shrinking and preserving a third. That way we'll have fresh food later on. We even gathered loads of apples and peaches from the trees. We saved about half of those.

It's odd that the ladies and Carl haven't noticed or commented. Maybe they just think we've packed some of it up. I just think it's odd that they're not even shooting us suspicious looks. 

Regardless, Merle wants to go check out the schools. He says the cafeterias should have canned foods still. Especially if this whole place was hit as fast as it looks like. 

He wants to take Carl and the ladies with him so they can have some experience scavenging. Usually they stay behind to guard the kids and our supplies but Merle says they need to learn. That way, if anything happens to us, they will be able to survive.

I'm glad I don't have to go. Even if they're not going back to the daycare center, I don't think I can handle seeing another child walker. It's just too horrible.

I close the gate as they slip past with the wheelbarrel and several empty bags. Hopefully they'll find some good stuff. At the very least, Merle will use the opportunity to teach them how to loot a place safely.

Thorin and Tiny are playing with Bilbo, our mutt, in the back garden. Evelyn and Gamba toddle along at my side as we join them. The kids toys are split between the back garden and inside the small building. We try to let them play in the garden because the front lot gets too hot for their little feet.

The goats are friendly enough but the coop chickens are territorial little buggers. So the kids tend to play in the area between the trees. I walk our two babies over there so they can play on the climb and slide while I gather some more food to save.

We kept our empty coolers shrunken in a small toiletry bag. We've already filled up three with food so far but there's several berries, beans, and peppers in the greenhouse that are ready for picking. Not to mention the chicken eggs and goats milk. Although I'm not sure what to put the goats milk in because we don't exactly have spare drink jugs that we're not already using.

I start with the greenhouse and a small cooler. Our spotted pigs have made a home in the greenhouse. The female is getting fat with babies so hopefully we'll get some piglets in the next couple months. None of us are sure how far along she is so we're just playing it by ear with the animals. At least they don't seem bothered by us wondering around them.

We've been picking at the berries for a while now so there aren't many to take but I still gather all the ripe ones. There's plenty of peppers and beans to pick though so the cooler fills up fast. Then I reactivate the runes still carved into the top and shrink it down.

A quick check of the kids shows Tiny sitting in one of the tires while petting one of the small floppy eared goats from Eden. Thorin is playing with Evelyn and Gamba on the climb and slide. Reassured that they're doing alright, I set out to tackle the coops.

The chickens here are all white with their red crown. At least two eggs have been in each nest every day so far. They're still territorial buggers but a quick calming spell settles them some. I slip past them, gathering the eggs into a plastic bowl. 

The runes on the coolers do protect what's inside from age and rot but not from being knocked around. So I grab out a small lunch cooler, cast a cushioning charm on the inside, and move the eggs into it. There's still room inside so I head over to where our chickens are nesting in the tires between the treelines. 

Tiny squeals as the black floppy eared goat nibbled at her shirt. It's one of the five that were here when we arrived. They're a loud bunch, excitable but friendly and good with the kids. Our own are larger, all white furred, and very gentle natured. Daryl says two of their females are pregnant so we'll have to watch them. I just wish they weren't quite so loud.

Our chickens are all dark black and grey. There's usually two or three eggs per nest and they don't seem to mind nesting close together. Tiny leaps up with a giggle to help me gather the brown eggs up. Once they're added to the cooler I shrink it down, activating the runes to preserve them.

We do have four grey and yellow baby chicks sitting in one of the tires. They hatched from the ones we protected while traveling in the RV. Seven more brown eggs are with them. It'll take them another three weeks until they hatch.

There's also a tray in the bottom of the coops that holds a dozen white eggs. They're the ones from the coop chickens that will hatch somewhere between four to twenty days from now. Thankfully it's warm enough outside that we only have to turn them once a day. Beyond that we'll just wait for them to hatch on their own.

One of our goats has a kid still feeding from her. Once the kid is old enough to eat oats and such we'll start milking her for ourselves. Two of the floppy eared ones from Eden are giving milk but there are no kids. I'm not sure if they were eaten or if they've just aged up. 

I almost slap myself on the head when it hits me... transfiguration. I can transfigure a rock or something into a container for the milk and store it in one of the coolers. If Hermione could see me she would scold me for being an idiot, I think fondly.

I gather a few stones from near the fence. They're not decorative so much as it looks like they were tossed at the fence and fell. A quick transfiguration later gives me four milk jugs with wide mouths and tops that will wedge in place. 

Milking the goats is easier than I thought. It bays loudly but holds still as if it's used to such treatment. And it fills up small gallon jug easily. Then I switch to the next one who is just as patient but thankfully not as loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some facts for extra info.  
The animals are as follows:  
Group-  
8 Chicken-Astralp  
4 Goats- saanen (good for milk to drink)  
2 Pig- spotted  
5 deer-white tail  
2 turkey  
1 dog- mix breed mutt named Bilbo
> 
> Eden-  
7 Chicken- white leghan  
5 Goat- Nubian(good for meat and cheese)  
6 rabbits 
> 
> Chickens require 20-22 days incubation for the chicks to hatch, chick to hen takes 20 weeks
> 
> Goats require 149 days gestation
> 
> Pigs require 114 days gestation


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: child walkers in this chapter, skip past the notation if you don't want to read

Chapter 9

I get the milk secured and tucked away in a medium sized cooler. There's still plenty of room so I get the kids to help me load it with apples and peaches. We pulled the fruit from the lower branches already but there's still a lot along the upper branches. I end up climbing the tree and dropping the fruit down to the kids who think of it like a game.

It's while I'm up high on one of the peach trees lining the fence that I catch movement outside. I lean up enough to spot a huddled figure against the fence. Immediately I jump down, leaving the rest of the fruit.

"Alright, munchkins, time for a nap," I call happily, as if I don't know we're being watched.

There's some grumbles but they follow obediently. Bilbo trails behind with one of the smaller floppy eared ones tailing us. I lead them around the side and motion them all into the building. Both Bilbo and the goat follow much to the kids amusement.

"I have to do something so you lot need to stay inside, understand?" I order them seriously.

Throin looks concerned but Gam and Evelyn are already playing at the play kitchenette. Tiny is trying to get the goat to follow her to the bedding but it seems more interested in the potted flowers along the inside of the windows. I slip outside, closing the door securely and letting my magic wash over it as a shield.

I know there's a spell to make you invisible, Sirius taught me when we first arrived. So I tap my head, shivering at the feel of a cracked egg slimily dripping down by back. It's an uncomfortable feeling but that's sometimes how it is with magic.

Then I slip away to the fence and out the gate. I'm careful to cast a notice me not spell before I go through. Then I just have to circle around to the back.

The figure is huddled small against the side of the fence, trying to peak between two slants. It's a child! Probably only Carl's age but all knobby thin limbs. The child looks starved, hunched over in dirty baggy clothes with a prickly shaved head.

I slip around the turn of the fence to remove the invisibility spell. I carefully come back around to be greeted with startled doe brown eyes in what I'm sure is a girls face. She bolts.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" I call out as I chase her further out in the field. "It's okay! I won't hurt you!"

She doesn't stop or slow. She just keeps running towards the road, not even struggling at the hill. She's in good shape to run so well.

She crests the hill only to stumble and fall back. I speed up the best I can because she wouldn't have stopped if there wasn't a reason. Unfortunately it looks like the daycare wasn't secure.

[WARNING: CHILD WALKERS MENTIONED] 

A small walker, probably only three or four, comes over the hill. It's a boy in grey shorts, a blue shirt featuring a shark, and blue rain boots. If not for the bloody shirt and the missing throat and cheek, he could've been a cute kid. 

The girl scrambles back down, clearly terrified. I start moving again, surprised at myself for freezing. I won't reach her in time to use a knife so I draw my gun, thankful for the barely audible pop. The child walker falls.

I keep moving, doing my best not to think of the child. Unfortunately it wasn't alone. Five more, all of similar age, come over the hill. The gun in my hand fires five more times.

The girl scrambles up, her face ashen in horror. I'm close enough to see over the rise of the hill and I curse in horror. The herd from the daycare got out. And they're coming our way!

I grab the girls arm with a hissed, "Run!"

Thankfully she keeps up as we run back down the hill. We hit the fence, her slipping to her knees, but I hurry us through. Once inside I cast the strongest protego spell i can manage, enclosing Eden whole. Another quickly cast silence shield should stop the herd from hearing us inside.

The girl thankfully didn't notice. She's bent over double, gasping for breath and gagging a little. I leave her a moment while I hurry to check the fence. The last thing we need is a loose board letting them in even if my shield spell should make it impossible.

I get back to the front where the girl is curled on the ground. She's a thin starved thing with a narrow sunken face. For some reason I can't help but think of Dobby when I look at her.

I kneel down beside her, asking softly, "What's your name?"

She looks back startled as if she forgot I was even here. I understand. I too was in shock after seeing the herd of walker children. But we're safe here even if I doubt she'll believe it.

"My name's is Harry," I offer gently. "Would you like something to eat?"

She blinks numbly. She must be too far in shock to think. So I lead her carefully over to our eating area beneath the canopy where a mild cooling charm lessens the heat. She doesnt seem to notice.

I remember my time at the Dursleys well enough to know I can't just stuff her with food unless I want her to be in a world of pain. So I open a can of applesauce and pour half of it up in a bowl for her. She eats it at least, even if she doesn't seem to notice. I'll give her the other half in a little while.

I leave her since I doubt she's aware enough to be a threat. The kids are inside still playing happily. Thorin does run to me the moment I step inside. 

"There's a herd passing us so I need you all to stay inside," I warn them gently. 

They don't seem to bothered by it but that's okay. I call Bilbo and the goat to follow me back out. Then I grab my crossbow and bag of arrows from the RV. The others will be back later so the least I can do is thin the herd a bit.

The roof of the RV is hot but a cooling charm helps. I load the crossbow, laying out the fifty or so arrows beside me. I raise the weapon, taking aim. 

It's just another walker. It's no different than any other. It's just smaller, shorter. Like shooting a rabbit in the grass. I wish I believed that, I really really do. 

I close my eyes, letting out a long breath. I open my eyes, steady my arms and pull the trigger. The arrow sails. A small body falls. I summon the arrow and reload. It's just another walker.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

By the time our group returns over the hill I have the herd taken out. It's a horrible sight, nearly twenty small bodies with wounds on their skulls where my arrows hit. I tried to clean it up but I didnt really manage. I got as far as slipping out the gate but it was just too horrifying.

All of the bodies are young children Thorins age. Several have pieces bitten off them but some don't have any wounds except the ones from my arrow. I still wonder what happened to them to turn them all together like this but it's a distant thought.

I had intended to move the bodies onto the road and burn them. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Which one do I pick up first? How do I just stack them up like kindling?

I loose my stomach in the grass across the road. I shudder, gasping for breath. Only a glance at the small body nearest me has me sicking up again.

I only know when the others are back because I hear Sirius and Daryl shouting my name. I can't imagine what I look like, surrounded by this horror as I am. It must be bad because hands are all over me, pulling me up and away.

My shirt gets yanked off. Hands roam my chest, back, and arms. Someone tugs my pants down and the hands move to follow. Other hands grab my arms, checking again along my forearms and my hands.

I should probably tell them that I'm not bitten. I open my mouth to speak but a sob chokes it's way out instead. Then I crumble in a heap, hiding my face in Daryls stomach as he does his best to sooth me.

The hands continue but they're less rushed now. Voices talk over me but I pay them no mind. I can hear people crying but I'm not sure who it is.

Daryl pulls me up, steadying me when my legs threaten to buckle. I cling to him grateful for the support. My feet still drag but he gets me inside only to shout in surprise.

Damn, I forgot about the girl. Somehow she had fallen asleep on one of the cushions we've been using as seats. Daryls shout woke her and a quick glance had her panicking. She stumbles up, weak and shaky but attempting to run.

It's Sammie that runs past us to calm the girl. Although she keeps calling her a boy. But the kid isn't correcting her so I don't care. Maybe she's trying to pass for a boy, thinking it's safer.

Daryl pulls me past her and into the building. The kids are still playing but it's mostly with toy cars now. Daryl snaps at them that it's nap time and they hurry to their spot in our nest.

I don't flinch when Thorin latches onto me even if my stomach rolls and my chest feels tight. Tiny asks for a story but try as I might I just can't make myself speak. Daryl tells them what I think is some mythology legend involving a centaur. I couldn't concentrate enough beyond catching the odd word unfortunately.

I didn't sleep. I don't even think I dozed or drifted. I don't notice when the kids drop off or when Daryl stops talking. Mostly I just lay empty with Thorin clinging to my arm and Daryl stroking my stomach. 

The ladies come in with the girl and Carl. He joins us, laying on the other side of the kids. The girls go to the storage room that has a wide metal tub, probably for washing animals, that we've been using for our bath. I guess they're helping her get cleaned up since I can't think of another reason they would go in there.

"How'd he get in?" Carl asks pointedly.

I blink back, uncertain first who he's asking and then who the he is. Daryl nudges me, "The kid, Harry."

"Found her," I mumble out but they both heard.

Carl huffs, rolling onto his stomach and staring down at the blankets. His tone is eerily quiet as he asks, "How'd the walkers get out?"

"Don't know," I answer numbly. "They were just there."

It's quiet for a while. The only sounds are the soft breathing of the kids and the more alert breaths of the three of us. Splashing sounds come from the back room as well as voices too low to hear. There's a rushing and crackling sound from outside that makes me think of a campfire.

"Ain't ya fault," Daryl grumbles unhappily.

I pull his arm tighter around my waist, desperate for the comfort. He sighs, shifting closer until he can drape himself over me. It's soothing, almost like being back in my cupboard.

Which is wierd as hell to think of, isn't it? I should hate that cupboard. I should be terrified of it, repelled by small spaces. For some reason, I'm just not.

I guess it's because it was mine. The Dursleys never came into my cupboard. It was the dropspace of all things unwanted so I made it mine.

I remember using broken crayons to draw on the bottom of the stairs. At first I tried to draw my parents but I didnt know what they looked like. Not that it would've mattered because the stickfiguers I drew didn't really look like anyone. It also didn't help that I only had red and green crayon pieces to work with.

I drew a birthday cake on the wall since it's not like the Dursleys would ever give me one. I even drew myself presents. Just squares colored in with squiggly things for bows. I just liked looking at them even if it was stupid.

I know why no one saved me, I get it. I was just one kid and people didn't want to admit what they thought. They'd rather believe the adults that said I was trouble. It certainly didn't help that odd things happened around me.

I just don't understand how is it that so many children were left there. It just doesn't make sense. Surely if they were attacked then there would be more parts eaten by the walkers. There wasn't bullet holes so they didn't shoot them up like they did in some places. So how?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was pretty much unanimously decided that we would move one soon. None of us are comfortable with the child walkers. It's not even just the daycare center either. The two schools they checked were both full as well. So they spent their time sourcing fuel.

I had to tell them about the kid, although I didn't call her a girl this time. Once clean they brought her out to the meal area for lunch. She looked more alert, less like a startled doe but still wary of us.

The girl introduces herself as Jo. She's twelve and local. She's also how we know what happened here. Not that it was at all easy for her to explain.

According to Jo, it all happened at once here. She said there were a few new stations covering riots in other cities. No one really believed it was the dead rising. Her own parents blamed drugs and excitable newcasters as the cause.

She and her sisters went to school that morning like every other. After first class they have a short fifteen minute break where they can get snacks or something since their lunch time is later. It was during this time that visitors came to the school.

It wasn't some monsters waving guns or soldiers feeling threatened. It was kind ladies passing out cups of juice and cookies. It was kind men asking them to pray together for the people harmed by the riots. And even if not all of the kids prayed, most accepted the snacks.

She said it was all so normal, so kind. These same people have come before at Christmas and Easter time to pass out sweets and invite the kids to church. It was never pressured, always gentle and patient. It's why no one questioned them that day.

The snacks were passed around and the only reason Jo skipped it is because she's allergic to chocolate and her best friend said the juice was far too sweet. The kids went back to class while the kind elders packed up there supplies with well wishes for the children as they left. They had sent other groups to the other schools.

Jo says that within half an hour several kids were complaining of stomach pains. Some said they were dizzy and a few got sick. Within the hour they were dropping like flies and the few teachers unaffected were panicking like crazy. After two hours there were only a dozen people in the school alive.

She said they called the police because of course they would. But the other survivors were calling too. Only it wasn't just the schools hit.

The group had gone first to the hospital in town, giving out treats and juice yo everyone they met. Then they went to the police and fire stations around town before hitting the schools and later going to stores and businesses. Then they went back to their church, sat in the pews, and took their own poison.

She said there was no one to come help them. She said they were left in a building full of corpses with only two adults. The adults decided to take them over to the high school.

That was a spectacular fail because for some reason, several of the ones in the high school turned and rose, attacking them. Of the dozen that survived the poisoning, only six got away. They went to the elementary school and found it in a similar state but they did find a janitor protecting ten kids in a classroom.

They all joined up and left the schools behind, going instead to the fire station down the road. There were only bodies there. They then walked further to a shopping store but it only had the corpse of two employees and a walker within. The janitor killed the walker and tossed out the bodies. They stayed in the store for a month.

Jo said that the janitor, Mr. Henry, took two of the boys out to search for help. They left on their third day in the store and never returned. A herd passing through the street scared them into leaving. Following the lead of a thirteen year old girl, they moved as a group to her house across from the school. They've been moving from house to house ever since.

She says they all shaved their heads and dress like boys. It's partly for safety and partly for cleanliness. They even call themselves boys regardless of their gender, the Lost boys. She says they're all still together in one of the houses, waiting for her to return.

She says they ran out of food. They had already scavenged the houses bare so they were hoping to find food elsewhere. Jo and another boy named Dylan went out today. 

She said they went through the back door of the daycare center. They didn't expect the herd in the hall even if they should 've. Dylan fell to the walkers when they ran back out. The herd followed and she just ran blindly, somehow ending up at the back of our fence.

She said she didn't know anyone was here when she hid. She heard the animals and was so hungry that she was going to try to sneak in and catch one. As soon as she stopped shaking, of course.

Merle made the decision to collect the other kids with Jo's help. Its not like anyone disagreed or anything. And luck once again on our side had them find a large RV parked beside one of the houses. So at least we'll have something solid to transport them in.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The kids are an odd bunch to be sure. All of them are skeletal thin with knobby limbs and sunken cheeks. Each has their head shaved although their hair has grown enough to be an uneven buzz cut. All of them are dirty and smelly and look like they haven't bathed since this whole mess began.

Nessa helped me prepare soup for their arrival. They descended like a pack of feral dogs. Each curled around their bowl, watching us with cautious eyes. If not for Jo reasuring them repeatedly I imagine they would've run already. They certainly are a skittish bunch.

The eldest one is the only one to speak so far. Her skin and eyes are both dark, her neck long and thin. The others move around her, circling and shifting but not moving far or inhibiting each other's movements. It reminds me of a pile of puppies, crawling over each other to stay close to their mother.

"So," the elder speaks up once they've eaten their fill, "What exactly do you want with us?"

"We just thought we'd share a meal," Sammie answers while still eyeing them all in concern.

"We're not staying here," I explain. "We can either let you lot stay here with some of the animals and all of the plants or... if you want you can travel with us."

"Y'all got names," Merle rumbles out.

"DJ," the elder answers. "We mostly call ourselves the Lost Boys."

Merle snorts, asking amused, "Y'all think this is Neverland, do ya?"

She smirks back, "The lost boys were orphaned and abandoned children that worked together to survive in the wild."

"That so?"

She nods, looking more solemn, "I used to like reading books."

He nods, accepting the explanation. And it's not like it matters what they call themselves. If it's helped them cope with how the world is then there's no harm in it.

"We're gonna head out first thing in the mornin," Merle comments idly. "It's ya choice if y'all wanna tag along or stay. Don't make a difference to us either way."

One of the smallest ones shuffles forward. She's small, even without being starved she would be tiny. Pale blue eyes watch us curiously as she leans forward although she's careful not to move to far away from the group.

"I'm Knat," she introduces herself confidently. "Why are you not staying here? Where are you going?"

"The hell kinda name is Knat?" Merle snorts amused.

She grins back unabashedly, "I'm nosey and stubborn like a knat."

"What's your real name," Sammie asks.

They all go quiet. Several worried and cautious glances are exchanged before DJ answers, "It's a whole new world now, new names come with it."

No one argues. It's clear that there's a reason, a troubling one I'd imagine. It's also clear that they don't want to talk about it. 

So we let it go, passing out small bowls with applesauce in them. It's not much but then they wont be able to stomach much. At least we can give small amounts of food to them several times a day until they become healthier.

Merle tells them that we're head in up to the mountains. He admits we have no definite destination but we're looking for something long term. He also tells them that he and Daryl are in charge. The kids don't look too bothered by that at least.

The new RV will be theirs. It has the back split between a twin sized bed and a set of bunk beds. There's also the couch that folds out so there's plenty of room for them to sleep. Nessa says she can drive it for them since none of them know how to drive. 

Merle also says we're going to try taking as many plants as we can with us. He and Sirius slip out while there's still some daylight left. They each come back with a truck, one old and green while the other is black and almost shiny.

We head around to the garden while the Lost Boys nap in a pile together. The greenhouse is easy to empty because the plants and herbs are already growing in planters and trays. It's just a matter of moving them to the truck bed.

Well also have to move the animals back into the back of our moving truck. It might be crowded but hopefully they'll all fit. The only real worry is that the new chickens are aggressive and the new goats are loud. But for tonight we can load up some of the garden.

DJ is still awake, watching us from her place within her sleeping group. There's questions heavy in her gaze but she doesn't ask them. I understand that she's worried about trusting us. It's not something we can fix by hovering or talking. They'll learn as we go, it's the only way to truly know.

I remind Sirius of the eggs we've been incubating in the cupboard still. He agrees to gather them and hide them away in the oven of our RV. That way they wont be forgotten or damaged.

Merle pulls Daryl aside. Both eye the animals worriedly, especially when one of the floppy eared goats bays loudly. They come to an agreement quickly enough. Another loud baying is abruptly cut off. I guess they want to cull the animals a bit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the kudos and comments, y'all are awesome💐💐💐💐💐😊

Chapter 13

Merle and Daryl spent a good bit of the night carving up two goats, one doe, and four of the most aggressive chickens. Each animal was checked carefully and the meat was seperated, rinsed, and packed away in coolers for transport. Some of the meat was even loaded up in the RV freezers.

Breachfast was easy oatmeal eaten before the sun peaked over the horizon. Then we worked on herding the animals back into the truck. Our animals went easily, thankfully well trained to it. The others followed a bit uncertain but a few spells from Sirius had them calm and sleepy for the ride. 

The bed of one pickup truck, the newer black one, is full of potted vegetables and fruit bushes and herbs. The two plastic bins of gardening supplies is loaded into the front seat while Nessa offers to drive. The other pickup truck has the containers and jugs of fuel loaded in the back with Merle driving. 

The lost boys are nervous as they watch us pack up but they did agree to come along. When Sammie calls them to load up they follow her into their RV. Carl and I climb into ours with our kids trotting along as Daryl slide into the drivers seat. Their toys are already shrunken and tucked away except for the smaller toys they will play with while we drive.

The drive out is as peaceful as the drive in. It's eerily quiet, especially knowing about the walkers in the schools. Thankfully they're still secure and haven't escaped yet.

We drive back the way we came but only for a few miles. Then we turn onto a long road lined by thick forests and follow it. We still lack a true destination but our round about path will eventually lead us up to the mountains where we can hopefully find safety, maybe even survivors. 

Hours tick by slowly. The kids try playing on the floor with toy cars. Then they demand stories and after that they want to color. It's clear they have too much energy to remain cooped up like this but we don't have much choice.

We pass through a small town that was hit heavy. Fire burned down most of the buildings and the road is bombarded with holes from what looks like explosions. There are a few hollowed out vehicles, either from fire or bombs, and even a few charred corpses to be seen. 

Beyond smelling strongly of ash, it doesnt smell like much else for which were thankful. We also dont stop because its clear there is nothing here to salvage. Instead we turn down another road on our westward journey.

The next small town, nearly twenty miles down the road, is equally decimated although not as badly burnt. There are more buildings here as well as more cars. In fact, most of the roads are blocked with vehicles. Unfortunately it also has a massive herd moving through the main street.

Daryl curses as our RV jerks to a stop. The sound of muffled gunshots up ahead as well as Merle cursing has Daryl hurrying to turn around. The animals in the truck ahead of us are starting to whine in distress.

I rush to grab a silver backpack from the closet. It's full of guns and loaded clips ready to be used as we need. I shove a black and silver handgun at Carl as well as three clips that fit it. Then I jump out the door, slamming it closed behind me.

My first five shots are used before I even step away from the door. The walkers are coming out in drones to overwhelm us. I slip the backpack on, raising a gun in each hand as I run along the moving truck, shooting as I go. I have to reload twice just to clear them back.

I hear Sirius shout from the moving truck but at least I've thinned the herd on one side. I reload again as I slip around to the other side, shooting as soon as I get the guns back up. But for every one I drop, three more take its place.

There's only Sirius and Merle that can see me since the others are at the back of our convoy. I drop one gun as it clicks empty. The herd is closing in, stumbling over their fallen brethren as they reach for me.

My wand, always in the holster within easy reach, is warming the moment my fingers touch it. The fire spell come swiftly, barreling outward like a rampaging bear only less formed and nearly white with heat. The first few are instantly ash.

The smell of burning rotten flesh is one I never want to smell again. It's a shockingly thick smell, gagging at the back of your throat like tar. It's repulsive and nauseating, a bit like burnt spam and roadkill mixed with sulfur and moldy cheese. 

I shift, aiming the spell along the truck, consuming the bulk of the herd. A few of the ones slapping at the truck even turn to stumble into the flames. Dozens are falling to ash beneath the spell and yet more keep coming.

Engines rumble as the truck lurches forward. I hop back, shifting the spell closer to the buildings where more and more walkers keep stumbling out of. Sirius urges the truck forward, driving over ash and melted pavement. 

I hurriedly end the spell, immediately casting an ice cold charm at the road. Some of the pavement stretches like taffy as it sticks to the tires but most of it goes stiff under the spell. I'm not sure if I should cast any more on the tires themselves but at least they haven't burst from the heat yet.

A weight stumbles into my back. I jump away, struggling as the walkers mouth moves closer. It was once a man, a strong man, but now it's shriveled and mostly decomposed.

I cast the bombarda spell. It's head explodes in red mush and white shards. The body nearly pulls me down when it falls but I manage to slip free. Two more less than an arms length away jump forward. 

Two more spells have two more headless corpses falling against me. I land heavy on the ice cold pavement, ash and bone shards all around me while the bag of guns digs painfully into my back. The body's are too heavy and more moans are coming.

Another gun fires. Merle appears, kicking one body off me while ordering me to get up. I slip free of the second body, still gripping my wand but I've lost my gun. I scramble to grab another from the backpack as he pulls me to run with him.

The truck is half turned around with the drivers door thrown wide open. Walkers crowd around, moving like a tide around the truck. We're both firing into the crowd, dropping numerous walkers.

Merle shoves me at the open door while reloading his gun. I scramble inside, hurriedly casting a shield spell on the truck. It won't keep Merle out because he's pack but it should keep them out.

He jumps in the driver's seat, leaning back out to yank the door closed. Three walkers lurch at him, blocking him from closing the door. I raise my gun, firing at the first as he jerks back into the truck. The first one falls while the third snaps forward.

He slams on the gas, making the truck jump forward. Walkers go down as he pushes harder and harder on the gas. Red mists up on either side of the truck as the walkers caught under the tires are torn apart.

The drivers door is still open and the truck is rocking and jumping as it struggles to gain traction. More are moving forward, crowding us. Rotten hands slap at my window. An arm reaches through the open door.

Merle curses, slapping a bloody left hand against the wheel. The truck tosses, nearly turning us on our side. Then it finally catches on something that throws us forward. We still lurch and are tossed but at least we're moving.

The walkers try to hold us back up they can't. The truck gains speed and they are soon lost to distance. Somehow we didn't loose any of the fuel jugs either. 

I laugh, something almost hysterical. That was close, way too close! At least we're catching up to the others who've pulled over at the burnt out town. I grin at Merle who glares ahead, angry and afraid. Blood is smeared on the steering wheel... Red blood!

"Merle?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos, y'all are awesome💐💐💐💐💐💐

Chapter 14

He didn't answer me which may have been worse. Instead he pulls over beside the RV. Daryl throws open my door, yanking me out while shouting about me being stupid. Hands rove over me but I can't focus on that. Instead I'm frozen,still looking back at Merle who hasn't moved from the drivers seat, who isn't looking at us.

"Merle?" I ask again, feeling suddenly terrified.

He pulls a pack of cigarettes from the dashboard, still not acknowledging any of us. But Daryl has caught on and released me to stalk around the truck. Sirius pulls on me, demanding my attention. 

Daryl curses loudly, holding Merles wrist while his brother lights the cigarette with his right hand. Sirius releases me to rush around the truck, worriedly asking what's wrong. I ignore Nessa's questions as I climb back into the truck, crowding close to Merle.

He gives me a bitter smile. Daryl releases his wrist so he turns it towards me. And there where his wrist blends into his arm is a jagged imprint of teeth bleeding more than a light wound should.

A strange buzzing noise fills my head. Daryl snatches his brothers arm again, shoving a belt on his arm halfway to the bend and yanking hard enough to surprise Merle. He curses, realization hitting him as Daryl holds his arm out immobile. The cigarette is flicked out past me, earning a startled yelp from Nessa who's hovering at the door behind me.

Daryl moves back, stretching Merles arm out of the open doorway. Merle latches onto me, burying his head against my neck. His whole body is tense, breaths gasping. I watch Sirius aim his wand at the back of Merles elbow. Daryl shifts like he's going to argue but Sirius moves faster. A muttered spell, a strip of glowing power, and a spray of red.

Merle shouts, holding me tighter against his chest. Daryl stumbles, the belt in his hand swinging loose while he curses in shock. Nessa jumps away from the truck, gagging loudly. Sirius jumps forward, more spells falling from his lips too quick for me to follow.

I cling to Merle as he gasps and chokes against my throat. His body trembles and he snarls angrily at the pain. Bandages flow from Sirius's wand to wrap around the end of his arm where the bend of his elbow once was.

Sirius meets my eyes, his own grim, "We have antibiotics and pain pills which should be enough. Maybe this will work, maybe it won't, but it's all we can try."

I nod, unable to form a solid thought much less carry on a conversation. Daryl is still holding the belt with his brothers hand and forearm caught in the end of it. He stares startled at the bandaged stump but quickly shakes himself out of his shock. I shudder at the sight, curling myself tighter around Merle.

It takes both men to help Merle into our RV. It's not that he's weak or woozy because he's not. It's just that he's stubborn! He still feels strong so he wants to keep driving, keep leading us on.

Nessa and Sammie work on attaching his truck to the back of the larger RV. They also go around with the gas cans and refill tanks while we have a moment. Thankfully it doesn't take much to get the tanks full again.

The lost boys eye us nervously from where they're huddled together at the door of their RV. They've eaten again, a few still nibbling on apple's while they watch us. None of them approach us, to wary still to want to be involved.

Merle finally relents to rest if he can sit in the passenger seat while I drive. He does let Daryl hover for a while. He even lets him help him change his shirt which I worried he would try to do himself. The he collapses into the seat beside me while grumbling about mother hens.

Daryl passes him a bottle of antibiotics and a single white oval pill. He swallows it dry but accepts the water when taking the antibiotics. Then he snaps again that we need more distance between us and that herd.

Daryl takes over driving the garden truck so that Nessa can ride with Sammie. He and Merle have planned several alternate routes to take so he'll lead us around that mess of a herd. Merle grumbles while pulling a spare map from the glove box.

Tiny presses close to his side, watery dark eyes look up in concern as she asks, "You okay?"

Thorin wiggles and squirms his way into Merles lap. Merle huffs, lifting his sore arm and snapping at her to climb up and help too. Both kids eagerly hold up the map for Merle to look it over. He keeps his injured arm pointed outward.

He points to one spot, telling them that's where we are currently. Then he points out where the herd was that we have to go around. The kids start following lines with their fingers, each offering their findings.

It's odd to see the abrupt end of his left arm. The bandage is still white and his arm above the bandage still looks normal. He even acts like he doesn't notice it but he's also pointedly not looking at it. Tiny leans back against his arm, making him hiss and raise his arm further out. 

"Okay, enough," I snap out worriedly. "Why dont you two help Carl make lunch? You can make a salad or we do have those two loaves of bread Daryl baked for us the other day. You can make tuna sandwiches or peanut butter and jelly."

Merle throws me a half exasperated half grateful look as both kids climb down. Carl leads them to the table while they argue which sandwich is the best. At least that will keep them busy for a while.

I focus on following at the back of our convoy. Merle mutters about alternate routes and which of the smaller towns look the safest to risk. Two hours later, after passing through an abandoned town with a handful of walkers stumbling about, he asks for more pills so he can lay down.

I tell Carl where the medicine is. Merle follows him back, moving stiffly. Thorin and Tiny both try to follow but when I call them back to the front they obey. Carl passes the bottle to him and pulls the heavy curtain closed to block off the bed from the rest of the RV.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A week passes without much incident. The leaves are starting to turn but the warm days are stubbornly staying firm. Daryl says it will probably be a mild winter. So far Merle is healing well. Sirius even showed me the spells used to clean and bandage the wound. 

"It helps that he didn't loose much blood," he said. "Plus we got to it quick enough."

Daryl still eyes his brother in concern but he doesn't hover like he did the first few days. He likes to shrug off others with, "Can't nothin kill Merle but Merle."

He says it like saying the sky is blue or water is wet. It seems to be a mantra for them, a comfort perhaps that Merle will not leave his brother. It's something they've said since they were young so perhaps it means more to them than even I understand.

Tiny and Thorin both eager to help have unfortunately caused a bit of pain at times. It wasn't their intention, they were trying to make him feel better, but both have hit the end of his stump causing him to shout and curse. After the third time I pulled them away for a talk.

"We know you want to help him feel better," I told them, "It's just that you must be more careful around his hurt arm. No touching it, even to give 'get better' kisses, understand?"

Both were suitably chastised and agreed to be more careful. So instead of reaching for his wounded arm or trying to cuddle in his lap, they've taken to hovering nearby while asking repeatedly if he's alright. Merle seemed caught between amused and annoyed but for the most part he humors them. 

I did convince them for a while to tell him stories. They ranged from their favourite shows and stories, blotchy at best, to their own adventures. I'm not sure how we'll Merle followed their tales but he would hum and nod and appeared to listen. 

Evelyn and Gamba didn't seem to know what to think of Merles injury. Besides following Tiny and Thorin in their attempts at helping, they mostly let him alone. Perhaps they're still too young to understand what happened.

The lost boys seem to circle around us like hunting wolves, more curious than threatening though. Knat was the first to comment, asking if he hurt and if he still felt his missing hand. Merle snapped at them to leave him alone which they did even if they stayed watchful. 

We passed several towns with walkers but thankfully no more large herds like that last one. We found more fuel in some of the cars caught in road jams. There was even a small grocery store that was untouched except for a couple walkers. We took everything from there, most of it shrunken in garbage bags and tucked away safely in a backpack on our RV.

A long curving road between two towns has a newly built, probably finished only months before the end, firehouse. Daryl and Sirius move out to search it while Nessa takes watch. Merle grumbles unhappily but after swallowing another pill he slumps into the passenger seat, watching the building for any trouble.

Daryl comes jogging back out, crossbow slung over his shoulder. Merle slips from the RV but it's clear that Daryl is pleased. He waves us to drive forward as the tall garage doors open.

I'm not the best at backing up the RV so Merle orders me out so he can do it. Daryl hops in the other RV. Both easily manuver them into place before Daryl goes back for the moving truck full of animals. Nessa and Sammie move the trucks in the fourth stall.

The parking building is big and clear. There's a walkway halfway up and tall lockers on either wall. There's no bodies or blood though so they must've been out when they were hit.

Two doors branch off from the back wall, one equal to the first lane and the other at the end of the fourth. Sirius wonders out of the left one, by the fourth lane, while nibbling on a bag of chips.

"Cafeteria and living room that way," Sirius calls out while motioning to the way he came. "There's a long room of bunk beds and a storeroom upstairs from there. The other side has a shower room with four stalls, four toilets, and a series of lockers."

Daryl waves us over to the door past Sirius, "They got a jenny and a water tower out back so as soon as we check them we gonna have running water and a working kitchen."

That earned a lot of cheers, especially the running water. Merle loops off with Daryl while the rest of us explore. The little kids stay around me as we search the kitchen with Carl. The lost boys seem to both scatter and move together if such a thing is possible.

The cabinets, all pale wood with smooth grey marble counters and steel appliances, are gull of boxed and canned goods. Well have plenty without touching our supplies to get started with. I pull down a large can of chicken and rice soup for our lunch. The fridge we ignore, none of us willing to risk the smell we know is there. 

Carl finds a large can of chocolate pudding nearly to heavy to hold. He runs to the couches to open it while the kids chase him down for their share. The lost boys even show up, crawling over each other like eager pups after a treat.

I shout a warning for them to share and not eat too much. My warning goes unheard of course. Although they do give a cheer when the jenny kicks on and the lights and large TV flicker to life. Hopefully there will be some family friendly movies in one of the living room cabinets. If not we may be able to find one nearby.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The soup cooked quickly. Merle and Daryl came lumbering back in as the kids finally got the TV to play. The movie is some cartoon of a big green ogre, a fairytale story would be my guess. Odd to find that in a fire station but maybe one of the firefighters had kids.

Daryl leans against the counter, commenting idly, "Beside the water tower there's also two tanks so we can shower later."

A cheer rose from the kids all clustered on the one couch somehow. Merle grumbles while looting the pantry for crisps, "There's a lot out back with a sturdy fence, we can let the animals loose back there."

"When do you want to move them?" Carl stands tall like a young soldier awaiting orders.

Merle barely suppresses a smirk, "Lets get started, yeah?"

Several of the lost boys jump up with far too much energy, racing off to the garage. Merle follows at a slower pace while Carl dogs his steps, mimicking his movements somewhat. I share an amused grin with Daryl.

Arms come around me, a chin resting on my shoulder. I relax back into Daryls hold, smiling to myself as what little apprehension I had fades away. Sammie and Nessa wonder over with a stack of red plastic bowls. 

A doe shoots past, racing through the kitchen, scrambling at the tiles to bounce down the half hall that leads around to the showers. Three of the younger lost boys chase after it, giggling and whooping in delight. Daryl sighs, releasing me to follow the kids.

Sirius walks through calmly, a bag of crisps still in hand. Carl follows with two goats trotting calmly at his side. Merle shouts at the kids for startling the animals but there's amusement in his gruff tone.

Thorin walks by carrying a fluffy black chicken. Knat follows carrying a box of six young chicks, taking care not to be too rough. Tiny runs past with a chicken squawking indignantly in her arms and a goat chasing them playfully.

Getting the animals into the back lot was a noisy affair but none were hurt. Most of the animals allow the slightly rough handling with minimal fuss. Merle does complain that we'll have to put up something solid around the fence, just to be safe, but this will work for a while at least.

The kids amusement follows through the meal. They spend more time climbing over each other and talking louder than is safe than they do eating. The TV plays more as background noise that hypnotizes some while others ignore it completely. The call to get cleaned up gains even more cheers when Merle mentions how the water should be hot now.

What should've been a calm walk to the showers became a wild rampage. At least no one fell and got hurt which is odd considering some of the kids actually jump over the heads of others. Thorin and Tiny stay close to me, eyeing the others nervously.

The lost boys have left a trail of discarded clothes down the hallway and into the shower area. It's a wide open spot with four showerheads in half stalls. The kids have all clamored into the furthest stall. Shouts go up as the water first comes on, must be cold then. It's also more noticeable that only three of them are actually boys but they stay crowded together.

I lead the little ones into the first stall. Carl pushes Evelyn and Gamba in after me before moving to the stall next to us. Sammie and Nessa move to the third stall, hesitating only a moment before stripping their clothes.

Getting the kids stripped is easy but washing their hair isn't. For some reason none of them will hold still. So I sit at the back of the stall and let them play and splash for a while. 

Tiny upends an entire bottle of body wash on the floor. Evelyn and Gamba laugh and squeal while splashing. Bubbles churn between their fingers as they squish the soap everywhere. I close my eyes, far too tired after a long day of driving.

"Ya ain't sleepin are ya?" Daryl asks amused.

I glance back to see him leaning over the half wall. His lips quirk in that barely there smile but his eyes are shinning with amusement. I grin up at him, shrugging helplessly as Tiny gives another squeel while running through the water. Thorin and Evelyn rush to follow.

"Just letting them play," I answer.

He looks past us, probably drawn by the noise from the other kids. A few have moved closer, joining Carl in his stall. His whole face is burning with embarrassment much to the others amusement. It sounds like they're just playing and splashing so no reason to worry.

Daryl shakes his head, calling out, "Get yourselves clean and get upstairs to sleep."

That prompts the mass of them to clamor over each other laughingly. There's a lot of jostling and shoving as they rush past. Carl managed to slip away long enough to slip into our stall. 

With a put upon sigh he offers to take the little ones with him. They complain about being pulled from their fun. We rinse them off quickly, passing them back to Carl while they try to wiggle free. Daryl snaps for them to behave and with a few more grumbles they obey.

I wait for them to leave before I stand up. Daryl pulls his clothes off so he can join me. Nessa and Sammie are still in their stall but neither bothers to even glance our way.

I pull Daryl under the water, scratching shampoo in his greasy hair. He sighs, pulling me closer and scratching at my scalp. We both rinse and relax as we wash each other. It's soothing, comforting, to do this for each other. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos, yall are awesome💐💐💐💐😊

Chapter 17

The weather turns cooler within the week. The animals are thankful, I'm sure, for the open space to move as well as the better weather. It helped too that Sirius came up with enough hay and sand to put down in the back lot for the animals comfort.

Daryl and Merle head out every day, often with Sirius. They've brought back food for the animals as well as two dogs, one a big fluffy grey and black thing while the other is a short haired muscular thing. Both dogs were starved but they easily obey the brothers. Neither is comfortable with the energetic kids though so they mostly stay at either Dixon's side or out in the back pen.

The lost boys don't do well staying cooped up. More than once I've woken to them just being gone. They show back up later in the day but always before dark. Sometimes they bring stuff back but often they return empty handed. 

It worries Sammie and Nessa like crazy. I understand because I worry too. But these kids are used to running wild and think the ladies attempts at cautioning them is an act of control that they buck at. Merle says to leave them alone which only encourages their wildness.

The upstairs rooms had four bunk beds which we took apart. The metal poles of it were staked outside the fence like spikes as an extra protection for the animals. The mattresses were moved to the corner, each pressed neatly to the next. We sleep all pilled together although the biggest pile is by far lost boys who sleep more on each other than beside.

Sammie and I have taken turns cooking meals for our group. It's mostly been pasta or rice with vegetables. Not much variety but we don't want to risk our animals yet.

Several more chickens have hatched. We keep them all inside so the other animals won't bother them. Our pig has grown large, Merle says we should get four or five piglets from her soon. And two of the rabbits gave birth, giving us six little bunnies to add to their numbers.

There's been some debate on if we should stay or go. The weather isn't too cold yet but in a month it will be winter. Here we have a generator and running water, neither of which are guaranteed if we move on.

Merle worries that the building is too exposed. Sirius shrugs it off unconcerned, instead reminding Merle that we still have plenty of ammo. Personally I think we're enough out of the way of both towns that we're between so it should be safe for a while.

Our second week has Daryl returning with a deer over his shoulder. Merle and Sirius follow with two more, slightly younger, lead by ropes. The kids are especially excited to have meat again as they grill up venison strips for everyone. 

The kids, this time with Carl in tow, come back with Christmas lights that they insist on stringing up. Sammie and Nessa both look ill, probably remembering last winter. Neither argues though they do both insist on everyone carrying a knife at all times. They even take watch more seriously.

Our third week has a herd move past. It's early morning, barely predawn, when they're spotted. Daryl cursing is what startled me awake even if he was quiet.

"Herd moving down the street, heading our way," he answers strained.

I shake Sirius awake, "Herd moving this way, secure the animals, please."

He blinks awake confused but quickly rolls to his feet. A few of the kids shift around, probably sensing the rising tension. Sitius slips down the stairs, wand already in hand and muttering spells under his breath. 

I join Daryl at the large dome window overlooking the street. The herd isn't the largest we've seen but it's more than we can safely manage. Our saving grace is that they haven't noticed us yet and instead seem intent on moving past.

We're lucky that they continue past us. We still remain watchful for hours after they pass, warning the others to keep quiet and not leave the building. The kids don't argue which I honestly expected. In fact, they're subdued for the rest of the day, careful not to speak louder than a whisper and only when necessary. It's odd seeing them so silent and still.

The next morning puts them back into their usual spirits. They're laughing and bubbly and eager to play. They still wait two more days before wondering away from the firehouse. It nearly drives us all crazy, dealing with their boundless energy, but it can't be helped.

Our fourth week brings chilly days, lots of rain, and fallen leaves. We set up a canopy over the animals when the rain first started which helped. The animals still fuss in displeasure so Sirius casts warming spells on the area to sooth them.

Our pig births five piglets by the fifth week. The rain has yet to really let up but the animals are well enough beneath the canopy. Daryl and the ladies work on reinforcing the back fence with wood boards. Merle and Sirius leave each morning to hunt, always returning with something for us to cook for supper.

The sixth week comes with an end to the rain. Merle and Sirius return with a horse, both grinning proudly. The horse is starved but unharmed and with a few spells it settles in well enough. 

The seventh week is mostly cold. The kids return with random clothes layered up for warmth. Merle and Sirius return with trash bags full of winter clothes, pants and jumpers and thick socks.

Our eighth week is the start of December by our best guess. None of us have kept up with the days well so it's mostly guesswork. The weather gets colder but the generator helps keep us warm enough. We also work more on securing the animals in seperate pens. It puts more walls between them and the wind which helps keep them warm. Sirius's spells also help.

Merle somehow always has a beer in hand. He also wonders off more, staying gone all day but returning empty handed. Daryl watches him with barely concealed concern but doesn't comment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit jumpy so more time can pass, otherwise it would take several more chapters to get to the next part😉😊


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

We've had a run of good luck lately. The chilly weather and light snow the other day has made it easier for Daryl to track animals. He and Sirius brought back seven ducks, three deer with one being a buck, three young lamb, a turkey and a pheasant, and four small grey baby bunnies. All of these were added to our back lot animal menagerie.

He also tracked down an old wild boar. The creature itself was over three hundred pounds of solid muscle with large aged tusks. Daryl was smart enough to drag Sirius with him when he first noticed the tracks. Neither were harmed but both had mudstains on their clothes so the boar must've put up a hell of a fight.

Daryl pulls the second slab of meat from the smoker. A large pork shoulder that's been slow smoking all night long. Theres still the rump roasts left but the thick thigh strips were last night's supper.

I continue slicing the first shoulder he brought over. It smells mouthwateringly wonderful, woodsy and spicy. This will be sliced to make sandwiches for lunch. Theres also some jerky strips set aside that we'll pack up for later.

The plate holding the second shoulder clatters as it's set on the counter. Daryl grins boyishly, snagging a piece of the one I'm cutting and popping it into his mouth. I huff a laugh, waving the carving knife in a mockery of a scolding. 

His grin widens to something amazingly bright. His eyes shiny with prideful contentment. His posture relaxed and carefree in a way that's so rare for him. 

"I love you," the words burst out.

I don't blush, even if I'm embarrassed at the sudden outburst. I grin back unashamed. I love him! I love Him! 

I've said the words before. I've whispered them against the skin of his throat as pleasure overwhelmed us. I've mumbled it sleepily while wrapped in his arms. I've teased out the words with a playful grin when he brought our kids back inside covered in mud leaving me to clean them up.

I've always meant it, each and every time. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't. And yet this time the words seem to startle him. A hint of first disbelief then awe burns in his eyes.

I almost get distracted, worrying that I don't say it enough. Maybe he took the words before as those spouted out in the moment of high emotion. Maybe he thought I didn't mean them.

I turn to face him, resting my hip against the counter and leaving the knife on the cutting board. I ignore how he tenses up, that slight hesitancy that glitters around the edge of him. Instead I reach out, hook my fingers in his belt, and tug him closer.

A snort sounds. I spare a glance to DJ and Fet, the second oldest lost boy who is also one of the rare actual boys in that group. Both watch us amused as they continue rolling out dough under Sammies direction.

Fet is the tallest of the lost boys, with an oval face and dark freckles across his wide nose. His skin is that pale dark mix with slightly slanted eyes from his half Asian mother. His dark eyes are older, more knowing than his mischievous smiles hint at. 

I toss them a grin as I turn back to Daryl. His hands are already on my waist, squeezing gently. A glance holding the question that he never asks aloud but always needs answered.

I grin wider, leaning into him. I let my hands trail up his arms, stroking along the muscles that he always has on display. I press a chaste kiss to his lips, willing him to feel the pure affection of the gesture.

His hands squeeze tighter at my waist. He probably expected a more passionate kiss, one encouraging sex. But it's not just sex I want. I want him, all of him. And I want him to have all of me.

I press my forehead to his, closing my eyes and just relaxing into his presence. He sighs out too, his breath mixing with my own. His hands squeeze again in surprise but then he strokes up my sides and along my back. 

We stay that way a few minutes, our foreheads resting against each other and our fingers stroking gently, soothingly. He pulls back first, probably because we're not alone. I lean back against the counter, offering him another piece of smoked pork. 

DJ eyes us both, grinning happily. Daryl scoffs for her to get back to work. That only succeeds in making them all laugh.

I go back to cutting up the meat on the chopping board. All the meat is stuffed in large zip lock bags and put in the large white fridge. Nessa and Sammie weren't too happy about having to clean it when we first arrived but it's been a big help to hold our food.

Daryl tugs me to leave the others to finish. Fet waves us off with a grin, pulling the chopping board and second smoked shoulder to himself, so I let him pull me out the back door. We step out into our little animal pen where most of the kids are playing. Thorin and Tiny are curled around the circle of spare bricks that keep the baby chicks contained. Carl has Evelyn and Gamba petting the bunnies. 

The canopy overhead does well to keep out the wind. Unfortunately it also hold the strong animal scents in but that can't be helped. We don't really have them seperated. For the most part the animals all intermingle. The only ones we really have to keep seperate are the deer so we tied some loose planks in a mockery of a fence to section off an area for them.

Daryl pulls me past the goats grumbling by the backdoor. One of the females is steadily ignoring her young kid who is intent on drinking every ounce of milk she produces. It doesn't mean any harm by it I'm sure but it seems that she's annoyed now. She even bubbles Knat's fingers as she dodges past. 

Theres only two places to go out here for privacy. The generator shed or the roof. The shed is solid and enclosed but stuffy and dark. The roof is open and often cold but bright. Both have little nests of blankets and pillows for comfort. With a smirk he pulls me to the ladder against the building. I guess it's the roof today.

He pushes me to climb first but also rushes me to climb fast. His hands stroke my legs as we move which slows us down. I barely hold in a laugh as we stumble out onto the roof. Daryls arms around my waist trip me up enough thay we both end up on the floor. He scrambles to climb over me, chuckling as he pins me down. I relax, letting him have his win.

His gaze flickers upward for only a second. Then he looks again, his smile fading beneath concern. I try to twist but the angle is wrong and I can't see whatever it is that worries him now.

His brows furrow, caught between anger and concern, "Merle... whatcha doin?"

I twist more, just enough to see him standing at the far corner of the roof, staring outward. He seems fully focused on something in the distance although he does turn at Daryls voice. He looks us both over, smirking amused before turning back to whatever caught his attention.

"Peoples coming this ways," he comments abscently. "And you'll never guess who's in tha lead."

Daryl scramble up, hurriedly joining Merles side. I'm slower but I follow obediently. They're still a good distance away, perhaps a half mile down the road. But clearly visible is Michonne in the lead with Carol at her side.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I give a shout, waving to the group. They slow their approach. Theres a bit of disbelief in their hesitancy. I guess they didn't expect to find us. Maybe they weren't tracking us after all.

It's a race to the ladder for me, the brothers follow slower. The kids look up surprised. That might've had more to do with me nearly slipping though.

"What happened?" Carl calls out in a loud whisper.

I jump the last few feet, grinning over at them and sprinting off as I shout an answer, "Its the old group!"

Merle curses overhead while Daryl drops from higher than I did. Carl and Thorin are up and racing over. Tiny stands fearful for a moment before following Gam and Evelyn. The few lost boys outside look on but stay back.

I slow enough for Thorin to catch up. We share an excited grin as we race out of the side gate. Daryl snaps for us to be careful but there haven't been walkers around the last few days so I'm not too worried.

A quick headcount of the group shows there's only twelve of them. None of the kids are there so maybe they're moving in groups for safety. I wave again, shouting a greeting as we run to meet them halfway.

Michonne is front and center, familiar sword in hand. Her clothes are the same ones she always wear but clearly filthy with various stains visible from a distance.   
I wonder when she's last had a chance to clean up because it looks like it's been a while. I bet they're going to love the hot showers here.

With a frown I look over the others. Carol looks pale and drawn with bloodstains browning her shirt. Her movements are almost robotic and she doesn't smile even though she clearly sees us. On Michonne's other side is Eric, still pale and slender although he looks rougher than I remember ever seeing him.

Aaron walks with Glenn and Maggie just behind the first three. Maggie looks pale and drawn, leaning heavily on Glenn. Her belly is swollen outward slightly, only really noticeable due to the small top she's wearing. All three look wary and tired, slowly stumbling along. 

Two more that I barely recognize hover over their shoulders. One is a short woman with brown hair pulled back and a too large jacket hugged close. The other is a black man that I vaguely remember guarding the gate when Daryl brought me back to Alexandra that last morning. 

I recognize Tyrese and Sasha easily, mostly due to his large size and her shadowing him. With them is the man calling himself Jesus. Those three are guarding the rear of the group.

Carl slams into Michonne, hugging her tight around the waist. He barely releases her before he's launching himself at Carol. Tiny, Gam, and Evelyn follow his example. Michonne sniffs, tears streaming down her cheeks as she kneels in the road to hug all three.

Thorin and I slip forward to hug Carol as Carl moves on to Maggie and Glenn. Then we switch with the little ones to greet Michonne as she stands with a slightly hysterical laugh. Maggie stumbles nearly toppling over. Michonne and Eric are quick to catch her.

"The hells wrong with her?" Merle calls out.

"She's sick," Glenn mutters helplessly.

"I can see that," Merle scoffs worriedly although it sounds more angry. He shoves forward to scoop her up into his arms. She slumps, too weak to argue or resist. Merle curses as he runs with her back to the station house.

I scoop up Thorin and chase after them. Daryl motions the others to hurry along but it's clear they're slow from exhaustion. The only one running to keep up is Glenn and he looks like he's ready to collapse too.

Merle shouts for Sirius as he goes through the back gate since we keep the front garage doors locked down. There is a door on the side of the building that leads into the common area but we have it nailed shut. Thorin clings to my neck as we rush through the gate, pulling it closed so no animals will get loose. 

Daryl will bring in the others and the lost boys playing with the animals will watch to be sure none get out. I shove open the back door to see people surrounding the couch. Merle steps back, yelling loudly for Sirius again. 

It's all a rush of activity from there. Sirius doesn't know enough spells or basic medicine to help her much. He does say that she desperately needs help. Glenn points out a woman named Denise who he says has been trying to help her.

"She needs medicine and we really need an ultrasound," the short woman offers uncertainly.

"What do ya need exactly?" Merle snaps back towering over the frightened woman.

She squeaks like a mouse but rushes out several words. Merle seems to understand because he stares intensely at her until she goes quiet. The he glances up at Daryl with a nod.

Daryl already has his crossbow although I've no clue when he picked it up. Merle has the one holstered gun as well as the knife on his belt but he still goes to the pantry to grab up his crossbow. I press a kiss to Thorins cheek, passing him over to Carol. He whines, clinging to my shirt until I promise to return safe.

"We won't be gone long," Daryl reassures Thorin, pressing his own kiss to the boys head. 

Tiny insists on hugs and kisses too. Gam is distracted by Sasha cuddling him while Evelyn is content with Aaron and Eric cooing over her. At least they'll be looked after while the adults rest up from their journey. Although... That reminds me.

"Where are the others?" I ask. "We can pick them up on our way back."

No one answers. Pained glances are shared, several avoiding my gaze. It takes longer than I'm proud of to understand. All I can say then is, "Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fyi, Merle was getting drunk and feeling sorry for himself but he wasn't using drugs. Now that the group is back together, he gets to reaffirm his place as leader. He needs to be useful or he gets lost in his head, ptsd from his service, and he will eventually talk to Harry about it. Harry is oblivious about most things unless it's super obvious. 
> 
> As for the old group, they will tell what happened but it's mostly a combination of first walkers coming through the trucks at the unguarded back of Alexandria as well as Negan being pissed when he finds them at hilltop recovering. Gregory cast Jesus out for bringing trouble. It will be rough for them to tell but that won't come yet.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

On a scale of one to ten, this shitstorm is a twenty. The plan was a good one, as far as plans go. Only now we're trapped in a burning building with walkers trying to barge through the door while we choke on smoke. The baby crying certainly isn't helping.

First thing we agreed on was that the ultrasound machine wouldn't be at any small clinics so that only left one option. So we drove over to the hospital in town. Its a smallish hospital, only two stories high but the sign clearly identifies a maternity ward. 

The parking lot outside is equally small, barely enough spots for fourth cars even as the two lanes stretch around the building. There are only five vehicles here in the lot, one covered in blood turned black from rot. Black lines scrape the pavement where an ambulance lost control and drove through the main entrance beneath the crumbling awning. The fountain, a plain small thing really, is full of chunky red jello like mush. I'd rather not think about what made it.

We go through the front entrance mostly because it's wide open. The ambulance broke through the doors and part of the wall before slamming through the chairs in the waiting room and ending up on its side. There isn't much room to move around it where it blocks the hallway though.

Merle takes point with Daryl at his shoulder while I guard the back. All three of us have flashlights to illuminate the dark but the destruction still makes it hard to see. Glass crunches with each step but it can't be helped. 

Merle leads us around the nurses desk. It's a tight squeeze due to the overturned ambulance but we're all thin enough to manage it. Theres an arm on the floor behind the desk. Just an arm, nothing else. I sigh, feeling tired but unsurprised.

Merle pushes at the door. It sticks, something heavy blocking it. He keeps shoving until it's open enough to slip through. Then Daryl and I follow, stepping calmly over the rotten corpse leaking fluids everywhere.

This is only a small room, perhaps a prep room? There's a counter with a few chairs and a computer. Several plastic bins jut out from the wall. I shrug off my backpack to collect the bandaids and alcohol swabs. The blood tubes and syringes are useless to us so I ignore them but a quick check of the cabinets comes up with several rolls of bandages as well as tape and a box of small pregnancy tests. We may not need them but I add them all the same.

There's two more bodies as the hall turns to the left. Theres also dozens of holes in the wall. I guess these people were shot. A bit of overkill in my opinion, wasting ammo like that. Merle must agree because he scoffs, shaking his head.

The short hall splits. The left would lead back to the waiting room while the right opens out into an area with curtailed off rooms surrounding a central nurses station. Merle leads us to the right. Daryl sweeps the room while I grab anything useful and Merle guards our backs. It's an efficient system.

It barely takes twenty minutes to clear all ten of the rooms. We even check the nurse supply closet. There isn't much we can use but we grab a few boxes of gloves and all the bandages and blankets they have. 

We follow another hallway that passes behind where the ambulance hit. It's not without destruction but it's not too difficult to navigate. We even find a lone walker crawling without legs. Thankfully we don't find more.

The signs say the maternity ward is on this level but on the other end of the building. We could arguably go outside and walk around but we're already inside. We do waste a few minutes clearing the gift shop. Daryl even grins when I pass him the chocolate bars. Merle presses a quick kiss to my forehead when I slip him the sour candies he favors.

The hallways move in a box like manner but also somehow in an overall honeycomb pattern. There are not many signs but the main hall we're taking passes not only the gift shop but the cafeteria too. We don't bother it because even if the chains aren't enough the moans and groans of the walkers are easily heard.

The hall juts off to either side without any sign to direct us further. Merle hums, leading us off to the left and further from the ER. We don't get far before he waves us back. Thankfully the walkers he spotted hadn't heard us. So to the right of the fork we go.

The hallway has a few double doors with signs for employees only. Then it juts to the right and opens up into a waiting room. Theres a central nurses station with a fallen sign broken in half, both ends sticking up. A large sign on the wall to the left says 'Outpatient' while a similar one on the right says 'women's pavilion'. 

There's blood and rotten corpses. Nearly all of the chairs are overturned and the two vending machines are on their side, one broken open and empty. There are five hallways leading off from here but we ignore the others and take the one to the maternity side.

The hall is short, ending in double doors. A waiting room off to the left is oddly untouched by the destruction visible everywhere else. Unfortunately it has a wall of windows where a walker in scrubs is scratching at the glass. None of us go any closer to what was obviously the nursery.

The double doors open easily now that there's no electricity anywhere. There are no bodies but plenty of blood and bullet holes. We pick a hallway and start searching.

The first hall to the right is just patient rooms. Each has a rolling cart with a baby bassinet on top and baby supplies inside the drawers. I shrink them each down, tucking them safely in my second pack. Theres also three rooms with patients bags inside. I shrink down anything that could be useful, including the cute maternity clothes and the soft silky birthing robe. Maggie will no doubt appreciate it.

The next hall is much the same only there's a few walkers in the rooms. Anything useful gets tucked away in a bag as quickly as possible. The second hallway back on the left has a break room as well as a large supply closet. Theres more useful stuff here since it's all geared towards babies. Theres even two shelves full of formula, not to mention the diapers and wipes.

The hall to the left of the entry doors has a small hallway that juts off to the right and disappears. It clearly leads to the nursery but also to something more. Daryl moves down the way, coming back a few moments later to mutter about operating rooms. We clear the three ORs quickly.

So far it's all going well. But on our way back from the OR rooms we spot a fleeing figure. Merle immediately gives chase. We have no choice but to follow.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The figure slams through the stairwell door, sprinting up to the next level. Merle snaps lowly for him to stop but he doesn't. We all hurry to follow.

The second floor opens onto a hallway just like the one we left behind. Theres more blood and corpses here, more bullet holes too. The man is halfway down the hall when he suddenly turns back.

I have a second to see that the man is starved thin beneath the layers of clothes. His skin is raw like a bad burn, peeling in patches. His eyes are wide, terrified and pale in a sickly face.

He's curled around a backpack, shielding it tight to his chest. He doesn't make it three steps before the first walker stumbles around the corner. Five more immediately follow. Then more.

"Fucking run!" Merle snaps quietly, an arrow flying from his crossbow. Daryls fires next, both of them downing the walkers closest to the man.

For a moment I think he'll make it. I open the stairwell door, ready to seal it with magic so the growing herd can't follow. Merle and Daryl reload and fire again while backing up. Both whisper shout for him to hurry.

He tries, Merlin knows he tries. But four stumble out of three rooms between him and us. He never had a chance. 

"Please!" He shouts as they catch him.

He moves to push past them, ignoring the way one bites his sunken cheek. He screams, in horror and pain, but still he pushes through them. He runs toward us with wild eyes still clutching the bag protectively.

Merle and Daryl slip back into the stairwell. I wait until the man gets past before pushing the door closed and slamming my power into it. At least the herd won't get us.

The man tries to run down the stairs but Merle grabs his jacket, shaking him angrily. The man pleads, mumbled words tripping over themselves while making little sense. Merle gives him another shake when a sound echoes out. Only it's not a sound from him.

"You got a baby in there?" Daryl asks incredulously.

The man trembles and sobs out words too jumbled to understand. Merle pulls the bag away from him, passing it to me. I hold it carefully, opening the unzipped middle to reveal a tiny baby wrapped in a soft yellow blanket.

Merle is talking to the man, trying to calm him down. At least he's quiet while panicking. And the baby is alright, just hungry I think. So I grab one of our bottles of water and a can of formula I grabbed earlier. Thankfully the man has a baby bottle in the bag with the baby.

By the time I look up the man has calmed down. Blood stains his shirt and jacket but he takes no notice. Instead he watches the baby as she greedily drinks down the milk, her eyes closed.

"She needed food," he mumbles softly. "Thought y'all were raiders, like the kind that killed my group."

"We ain't murderin innocents!" Merle snaps more upset than angry. It's also clear he's more upset that us chasing them had the poor man bitten. Maybe if we hadn't chased him he could've gotten away. Then again, they might've gotten the baby too.

We tell him why were here. He knows where the ultrasound machine is. In fact, it wasn't far from where we saw him. So we follow him back down.

He leads us to the room, stumbling along. Poor guy is probably in shock. Merle will probably offer to end him before we leave. So as soon as we reach the room with the small two chair waiting area across, I pass him back his daughter.

He smiles down at her, wincing when the action pulls at torn flesh. He breaths in her scent and presses kisses against her cheek and head. I leave him with Merle as guard while Daryl helps me gather the machines. Thank goodness for magic or we would get half of this.

Of course, that's when it all goes wrong. Merle snaps for us to run, a herd is coming. I guess they got out of the cafeteria. 

The man pushes the baby at me even as he stumbles along with us. He calls out directions that have us making a huge loop of the halls. It has us sprint past the open area between the four halls and down the other side. We almost get caught but we somehow manage.

A door leads to another hallway. We take it only to have to double back when more walkers are filling it. They follow us, joining with the first herd.

We scramble up a staircase with a herd loud on our heels. We end up bursting out next to a waiting area with a dozen walkers standing around. We run before they have time to turn.

"I got an idea!" The man shouts, veering off to the right.

We scramble to follow. Merle and Daryl shoot the two walkers in this hall as the man sprints past them. He shoves open a door, a closet perhaps?

A grey and green cylinder is pulled out. He grins insanely as he twists the knob on the top, releasing a hissing sound. Then he shoves it away before pulling out another one.

Merle curses, racing past the guy. Daryl reaches back, grabbing my arm to stop me from slowing down. We turn a corner as the man throws down the third canister while scrambling for his pockets.

Merle slams a door open, shooting the sole walker within. Daryl drags me inside before slamming the door closed. Then theres a rushing sound from the hallway. Both brothers brace themselves against the door.

Merle curses out an explaination. The guy set oxygen on fire to buy us time. Only problem is the fire is too dangerous to get past and the majority of the herd was further back. That means we can't leave but they can still get to us. Of course as soon as he says as much the groans are already drawing closer.

There's no windows here, only the door we came through. Thick smoke is curling up from beneath the door, making the air heavy. The baby is crying from being jostled and Merle is stomping around while cursing the man for getting us burned alive. 

There are shelves and fridges full of medicines. I toss an unshrunken bag to each of them while orderin them to father what they can. A push of power seals the door, for now at least.

Getting out won't be easy but we have to try. It takes ten minutes of frustration before my magic finally blows out a portion of the back wall. Iy probably helped that i was literally choking on the smoke filling the room. That wasn't what I wanted, I was trying to transfigure a door, but it works.

The hallway is clear since it's opposite of where the herd has gathered. We scramble out, shooting down the walkers as we pass. Then it's a rush to just get outside. At least we have what we came for. It just sucks that the fire has spread to well over half of the building by the time we reach the parking lot.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Arriving back with a baby caused quite a stir, more so when we had to explain the whole sorry affair. No one was happy but they were understanding. Most of the group's attention seemed to still be focused on a very ill Maggie.

Eric eagerly pulled the baby girl close to his chest, shooting a pleading look at Aaron as he did so. Aaron replied with an amused yet worried grin but nodded his agreement. Eric then admitted that they had talked of children before... well, before. 

"One less runt for Harry here to hover over I reckon," Merle grunts out teasingly.

Carol asks stiffly, "How is it you always return with kids but never lose any?"

"It's just luck I think. Maybe?" I shrug uncertainly, worried at the pained look in her gaze, "I don't know. Kids are resilient and adults do their best to shield them."

"What happened after we left?" Merle asks warily.

It's Michonne that answers, "There was a herd, came in behind us where the bridge was blocked off with a couple big rigs. They tore through Alexandria. Its where we lost Wyatt, Mika, and Kaila. The kids were playing outside with the other kids and all got overrun.   
Wyatt tried to save them but he was overrun. "

Carol walks away, moving to the back door and looking out at the animals penned there. Thorin moves up behind me to press against my legs so I scoop him up and hug him close. I can't imagine the pain Carol feels now. It was bad enough to lose Sophia, her only child, but to also lose those two girls who she held so close to her heart must've been beyond horrible.

Michonne continues in a weary soft voice, "We lost Deanna with her husband as well as the doctor and his family and ten others. The rest of us escaped and followed Jesus to a place called Hilltop."

I remember Deanna and her older son but her husband is vague at best. I don't remember the doctor or his family at all. Regardless, it's a terrible loss. I press a kiss to Thorins chubby cheek, grateful that he wasn't in such danger.

Jesus sidles up, bright blue eyes looking over sadly as he adds, "Hilltop is lead by a man named Gregory. He's not the leader I would've chosen but he's he's the leader all the same."

"He's a pompass ass!" Maggie snaps tiredly from her spot on the couch. Glenn shushes her while the woman sorts through the medicine we brought back. Tyreese carries in the ultrasound machine while Carl helps clear a spot for it on the low table.

Michonne nods, "He really is an ass, demanded we wash hands before he would shake ours."

Merle snorts at that, shaking his head. Michonne nods her agreement, "Still, they agreed to let us stay."

"Only Negan came," Jesus whispers the same way people back in my old world whispered about Voldemorte.

I glance around for Sirius but he's nowhere to be seen, probably on watch. Merle has Tiny settled on the counter, opening a bag of crisps at her prompting. Daryl slumps on the stool by the counter, pulling Evelyn up into his lap. A quick glance around the room shows Gam curled in Knat's lap in the pile of kids in front of the TV. They're all watching Maggie as if she'll turn any moment.

"He recognized Darla," Michonne continues quieter. "He accused Hilltop of conspiring against him. Gregory pointed at us while Negans men drew guns. We fired back."

Jesus shuffles guiltily, "They had more guns, more men. I helped the others to run. Negan took most of the supplies and killed five more people, taking the doctor back with him. I left to follow the group because Gregory laid the blame on my shoulders."

"We lost Darla and her kids to the gunfight," Michonne adds. "Austin was bitten a few days later."

Carl wonders over frowning, sidling up to Michonne's side. She smiles at him, hooking an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. Jesus reaches out to tap his shoulder, smiling over at Carl who smiles back.

"We didn't expect to find you," Jesus comments, "Guess we were due a spot of good luck."

A part of me feels guilty. After all, Sirius and I were the ones to attack Negan and his men. We were the ones who brought Darla and her kids back to Alexandria. 

It's not like we could've known. Alexandria hadn't seen any other survivors before us. Not to mention Negan was a good distance away. For all we knew they never would've found our old group. If the herd hadn't passed through it wouldn't have happened.

Then again, if I had only killed Negan that night. But I didn't know... couldn't have known. We thought they were safe. We thought Alexandria was their future. We couldn't have known.

Sammie moves around behind us. We had already prepared a few casserole dishes in case we didn't want to cook later. Each is stacked in the freezer, wrapped in aluminum foil and labeled clearly. She pulls out three.

Carol and Sasha slip outside, bith as silent as shadows. Tyreese follows after a few minutes with the kids in tow. A few goats bleat unhappily but childish laughter is soon heard. Thorin wiggled until I set him down. He and Tiny run off to join the others outside.

The woman acting doctor for Maggie has to stop a few times to check a book from her bag. Eventually she passes a few pills over, antibiotics by the sound of it. She seems uncertain and anxious but I suppose she's trying at least.

By the time she's got Maggie settled the best she can, the others have wondered off. Merle went out to take watch while Daryl left with Sirius to hunt. I help Sammie plate up the supper even though half of the people are asleep upstairs and the other half are playin outside. 

Our group is larger now which is both good and bad. Good because they're all fighters and it makes us stronger to have them. Bad because were going to go through more food now. But we'll make due, just like always. It helps that we still have a lot of shrunken supplies still tucked away in our RV. We'll mourn those lost, true enough, but we'll survive together and that's what's important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, hope y'all enjoy😊💐💐


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Winter at the firehouse is mostly peaceful. We don't see any other survivors and only the rare walker which is easily taken care of. Our only issue is the unnecessary drama that shows up around what we think is January.

"What do you mean pregnant?!" Sammie screams at DJ.

The former leader of the lost boys rolls her eyes. She shares an incredulous look with the eldest boy, fourteen year old Fet. He huffs in amusement as he presses closer to DJ's side. 

"After seeing how sickly Maggie is, not to mention how dangerous the world is, how could you be so stupid?" Nessa snaps angirly.

Merle steps forward, annoyed as he snaps back, "They're young and dumb, the fuck you expect them to do?"

"Look at them!" Sammie nearly screams, "They're children! They shouldn't be screwing around!"

They're both still thin and long limbed but no longer as starved or dirty as when we met them. They're still wild, energetic, and rebellious but they've mellowed a lot over the winter break. Still, DJ's slightly rounding belly is evidence we still aren't aware of everything they get up to.

Merle huffs mockingly, "What you ain't never fooled around when you was young?"

Both women shift defensively and start arguing how that's different and they're just worried. DJ and Fet watch more amused than insulted. At least the other kids are outside playing and don't have to witness this drama.

"You understand our concern, right?" I ask them.

Fet grins back, "Like y'all don't sneak off to fuck. Hell, them ladies get it on in the shower room or the RV at least every other day. You can't expect us to not fool around."

"We're discrete," Nessa snaps defensively while Sammie argues back, "You're too young for that!"

DJ frowns back, "Harry can take that redneck cock and you two hump like rabbits but you expect us to not?"

Sammie sputter while Nessa argues, "It's wrong! You're both too young!"

"It ain't like y'all yelling at em will change a damn thing," Merle huffs out annoyed as he takes a seat on the couch. "They ain't touching the little ones, just each other. It ain't hurtin no one."

"No one asked you!" Nessa snaps back dismissively.

"Our concern is that they may not be healthy enough to have a baby," Glenn interupts the coming argument. "Although it's too late for that now so we'll just have to make do. Although I hope you haven't done things where the younger ones can see."

Fet shakes his head, "Naw, they know we screw but they don't watch or nothing."

Well, that's good then. Even if we would rather they had waited, there's no helping it now. We just have to take what precautions we can and hopefully this pregnancy won't put her too much at risk.

February turns to April without much more drama. Sammie and Nessa calm down and try to be more supportive of DJ and Fet. The other lost boys are over the moon about their soon to be addition. Thankfully she's been healthy so far, rounding outward at five months now.

Eric and Aaron are both doing amazingly well with their baby girl. They named her Aurora which they say means dawn. She's still tiny, with thin doll like limbs, and quiet, very quiet. Although that may have more to due with the fact neither father puts her down for more than a moment.

Maggie got better, slowly but surely. I'm not sure what helped her because it wasn't really my business but at least she's better now. Her belly swells outward at eight months, the baby moving within. Though she's still restricted to bed rest for her own safety.

We've cut down three goats, one piglet, and five chickens for meals. Thankfully that's all we've had to cut down. Mostly we have frozen vegetables or pastas for our meals.

The weather got warmer only to slip in a few cold days to surprise us. The piglets are growing quickly, already the size of small dogs. And our chicks have grown into their adult feathers, roosting in the various nests and adding more eggs each day.

To avoid boredom we've had to be inventive. We've had days of bicycle riding in the street, courtesy of the store further downtown and closer to the city. We've also had chalk art days.

Daryl came back one day with bags of large paint bottles. Without any canvases we chose to paint the walls inside. Splashes of every color now decorate the once bland walls. Everything from an elaborate castle that resembles Hogwarts courtesy of Sirius to fingerprint flowers by our youngest, all mesh together into a beautiful mural that fills the whole building.

The time to rest has been amazing for Maggie as well as the old group. They were starving and exhausted, running on stubbornness alone. Having the down time to recuperate and regain their strength has helped. 

Except for Carol. She's withdrawn and cold, barely speaking unless others seek her out. She takes watch through the day, sometimes staying from sun up until sun down. I guess it hurts her to be around the kids, boisterous as they are, after all shes lost.

Merle shares watch with her. He's also taken her on a few supply runs with Glenn and Michonne. They've been able to go further into the town without running into trouble. They even found another group holed up in an old daycare but thankfully they didn't approach.

Merle says Glenn spotted them. Seven men, no women to be seen which would have anyone worrying. It also raises questions as to why they're in a daycare at all. Michonne was the one to sneak close to learn more and what she learned was disturbing. It also assured us that these are the ones who killed off Auroras family.

Merle wanted to kill them all, just to be safe. Glenn voted to ignore them since they don't even know we're here. Michonne called a vote, it was close but the final decision was to stay back and watch for now.

It didn't sit right with us, letting this danger remain. Even I voted to get rid of them. So I'm not even surprised when Merle, Daryl, and Sirius come back with a few injuries and the smell of smoke thick on them. I'm even less surprised that Carol and Sasha had gone with them. At least the threat is gone.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

May comes with a lot of rain and not much else. The animals cluck and bray their displeasure, huddling together beneath the various outstretched awnings and grumpily ignoring us whenever we come around them. The chickens especially behave as if we've personally offended them by allowing the weather.

It also doesn't help that the kids are bored. Keeping more than a dozen young ones in one building, regardless that the firehouse is fairly big, is just asking for trouble. So it's no surprise that a few pranks have gone off.

Dean is a twelve year old girl with big brown eyes and curly red hair just begining to spiral out. Raffie is a ten year old with dark blue grey eyes, soft black hair, and long awkward limbs. Both girls have a loud laugh, dry wit, and mocking sense of humor. 

It started with blue ink dye in all of the shampoo bottles. Then one of them put green coloring in the laundry. Oil poured down in the hallway had several people slipping and falling but no severe injuries. The bubbling black mess that came out of the tap was startling though.

Someone cut Nessa's hair short but only on one side. Another switched the sugar and flour containers which ruined a jug of koolaid before we realized it. There was even pages torn out of adult magazines that we rushed to tear down before the younger ones saw them.

Sirius thought the whole thing was hilarious. Nearly all of the adults were annoyed but the kids all thought it was great fun. I guess it's what we get for keeping them all locked up.

The first week of June is dry. The lost boys run wild, eagerly chasing their freedom beneath a clear sky. But our pantry is nearly bare so we send out two groups. Both return late in the evening empty handed and worried.

Glenn and Merle gather our maps. They each take a group and a truck. Glenn, Michonne, and Tyreese return with only a box of feminine products. Merle comes back with a horse trailer and a food truck, being driven by Daryl and Sirius respectively.

They warn that there isn't much food, only what little they found. The food truck advertises burgers and such. It's empty except for spices, a few bags of flour, and two boxes of canned goods they found.

We kill one of our doe. Daryl and Merle carve up and prep the meat. Some is ground and tucked in the freezer for later. Some is set aside to be smoked into jerky. Most of it is grilled up as steaks and smoked slow for tomorrow.

"We gonna need to move on soon," Merle warns as we settle down to supper. Supplies running low and we saw a herd not too far out. Probably won't bother us but best we leave for trouble finds us."

No one argues even if we are all comfortable here. Merle is our leader and if he feels we need to move on then we will. So he orders Michonne and Nessa to lead the packing of supplies. 

Morning comes with renewed purpose. Nessa tries to marshal the lost boys into order but they scatter like rats from a sinking ship. Even DJ with her slowly rounding belly runs off to chase trouble. 

Daryl decides to try hunting one more time, a bit further out. Merle and Sirius agree to go with him so I offer to join. Thorin and Tiny are happy enough to be in charge of minding the animals and it's been a while since I've gone out.

The ground is still soft beneath our feet. Each step is clearly marked but so too are the animal tracks. About a mile from the firehouse we find several young rabbits in tall vibrant green grass. We gather them up, tucking them in a cage that Sirius transfiguers for us.

There's a lake a bit further north. The water is still and dark, swelling up onto the grass and even reaching the roots of nearby trees. I imagine all the rain has overflowed all the waterways around us.

Sirius transfiguers a net and a wooden platform. He and Merle shove off, intent on fishing since it's been a while and catfish or trout sounds might good. Daryl and I continue on after securing the rabbit cage high up in the trees where Merle and Sirius can keep watch on them.

We find dog tracks, a large breed by the size of the paw. Daryl says there's three or four dogs running together. Since neither of us want to deal with wild dogs we head in the other direction.

We walk for a hour, slowly circling the lake. There's a few tracks but nothing that leads us anywhere. We do find several ducks swimming in a small inlet of the lake. Daryl downs five of them, tying the together and claiming them for supper.

By the time we make it back to the rabbit cage the others are done fishing. Sirius must've transfiguered a cooler because there is now one full of fish. Both are puffed up like kings as they show off their haul.

We find a small car dealership a bit northwest of the lake. Merle excitedly claimed a dusty golden four door truck with shiny black seats and red and black interior. They don't have any fuel on site but each tank has a quarter of a gallon so we siphon all the others.

Unfortunately, the day turns for the worse. A herd, larger than the one that took Merles arm, is moving along the far side of the lake. We don't have a map but the direction is going towards our firehouse.

Merle tries driving down a few more roads, hoping to come out ahead. Instead we run into a second herd that will clash with the first. Merle swerved around to double back, drawing several walkers but not nearly enough.

Trying to redirect takes us up a sharp incline. The hill, covered in thick forest with a winding two lane road, takes us away from the walkers. Or it does for a half mile which is when we run into a third herd.

Merle is cursing up a storm. Daryl is nearly jumping in his seat, firing out the window to buy us time to turn around. But a walker slams into the back, falling into the truck bed with a hungry moan. And Merle slams the gas.

The angle is wrong, the road curving to sharply. Tires leave the asphalt, tearing through shrubs and undergrowth. Tree limbs scrape sharply against the sides, branches slapping and cracking the windshield. Our sudden stop is painful.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"My kids are there!" I hiss back. "I don't give a shit about secrecy. I need to get back to my kids!"

Daryl tries to shush us while Sirius hems and haws about why he can't. Merle looks back and forth between us, clearly lost. I wish I could take the time to explain to them but all I can see is the herd moving just beyond us. I can't let that hit my kids!

I look back at Sirius, warning him calmly, "Either you help me or I'll draw the herd back this way."

Sirius glares back, "If we do this the herd will come back! I can't take everyone at once, it's one too many. Who do you want to die? Merle? Daryl?"

Merle takes charge, insisting we go around behind the herd. I glare at Sirius, angry that he wont take me back. Yes i know that to apparate is loud but three herds have joined together. Surely that's a good enough reason.

But it doesn't matter how I cry and plead, he still refuses. Daryl pulls me aside, warning me to be calm and trust them. He assures me that they'll be alright and the others will keep them safe. I don't think he believes it though.

It takes three hours! Three hours of running and hiding and struggling not to be seen. We down a dozen walkers who get too close but it's nothing to the magnitude moving through. There's just too many of them. The sky is burning red, sunset comes as we finally get close.

Screams sound even from a distance. Screams from our firehouse! Screams of our people!

The herd is too thick, overwhelming the firedoors and flooding inside. The back gates is gone, trodden down as the walkers crawl over it. A doe tries to escape, racing unsuccessfully into a thick group and braying painfully as she falls beneath them.

There's movement on the roof but I can't see who's up there. I can see the blood smeared on the windows upstairs. The herd already made it inside.

I try to run forward. Daryl catches me, pulling me back. I snarl and fight, my body begining to shift. Then it all goes dark.

I wake to a pale sky. Tall thin trees full of bright green leaves circle overhead. The ground is soft from the previous rain.

I don't need to ask what happened. Sirius spelled me out, stupify. He stopped me, leaving our people to the herd.

"Harry?" Daryl calls softly.

I can't look at him. I can't look at any of them. They never should've stopped me!

I transform, snarling at them all. I ignore the pained looks, the strong scent of guilt clinging to them. They abandoned our people to the herd! 

I race off, easily following our scent trails back. They only backtracked a mile so it's easy enough to get back. I slow as I reach the tree line, cautious of the herd still shoving their way inside.

I transform back and step out of the tree line. My hand shakes as I pull my wand. I scream, shout hatred at these things. And like the mindless spawn of hell that they are, they turn and come for me.

If asked later I couldn't describe it. Between my knife and my wand, I take aim and end them. I move at them, angry and impatient for them to come to me. 

I ignore their scratching fingers and the tears that appear on my clothes. I ignore their horrible smell and their blood stained teeth. Stab and blast... Stab and blast... Stab and blast.

I don't care if I'm bitten. I don't care if I'm overrun. All I want is to destroy as many of them as I can.

My vision shifts between vibrant colors to a multitude of greys. A snarl rumbles through my chest, nothing human in that sound. The walkers keep coming and I keep moving.

The twang of a crossbow tickles my ears. I smell them even if I can't see them through the crowd. I guess they decided to follow me back.

Stab and blast... walkers fall. Stab and blast... turn and jump over the bodies. Stab and blast... ignore the clinging hands trying to pull me down. Stab and blast... take as many with me as I can.

Time slows and speeds in the oddest ways. I remember the female walker missing half her face. I remember how her white cloudy eye stared me down. I remember the horrid stench of rot that came from her. But I don't remember stabbing her in that eye.

I don't remember taking down the short one still clutching pink entrails. I don't remember the woman missing the lower half of her jaw or when I blasted away the back of her head. I don't remember why or how I made it to the back fence.

I ignore the carnage within. Magic fires from my wand, blasting the walkers heads open like rotten fruit. I climb over the fence, ignoring the bones and feathers strewn about.

A sniffle reaches my ears. I transform, listening intently. A small breath is gasped, coming from the generator shed.

I rush forward, slamming through the door and startling a fearful shout from Knat and Tiny. Both look back, first in shock, then in relief. I open my arms to them both.

Daryl is there, crossbow up and guarding our backs. His eyes are wide but he doesn't comment. I pass Tiny to him, pushing Knat to follow.

He tries to catch my arm but I shrug him off. Transforming again I listen. There are no other sounds in the back lot but crunching and slurping can be heard from inside. 

I throw back my head and howl my fury and pain. It's a loud, deep call. It vibrates in your bones, in your skull. 

The back door is torn off its hindges where they shoved their way inside. Now they stumble out, drawn to the noises I'm making. I transform back, rushing them. Stab and blast... A dance of death.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The sun is brighter when I step inside the firehouse. My vision is mostly grey which I'm thankful for. It's bad enough that all I can smell is blood and meat and rot. I really don't want to see the carnage in color too.

A hiccup sounds from under the sink. I open it slowly, looking back at terrified brown eyes. Dean somehow curled under there by herself. Blood stains her hands but there's no bites that I can see.

I warn her softly to stay close. She trembles and stumbles, reeking of urine, but she obeys without a sound. I don't check the other cabinets. Mostly because they're open, several doors pulled off the hinges and blood everywhere.

I don't check the shower room because there's really no where to hide in there. Instead I take the stairs. A foot, still in a black sneaker that I'm almost positive was Fet, lays abandoned on the steps.

Our bedding is a mess of blood and flesh. Bones shine white where the walkers chewed them clean. And the walkers themselves are slow with bulging bellies from their meal.

I leave Dean at the door as I move into the room. There isn't really a need, no one in here is alive. I just can't let these walkers survive this. Stab and blast... Stab and blast... Stab and blast.

Merle makes it up the stairs, gasping shocked at the room. Blood splatters his face and clothes. I snarl even as I motion him to get Dean away from here.

There are a couple rooms up here, offices and storage. One has the door crashed inward. The weight of the walkers must've broken it. I do recognize DJ, or what's left of her. 

I check the other rooms. One really is empty but another has Maggie curled in the corner, arms tight around her belly and eyes too wide. I snap at her to follow.

The next place to check is the roof. There is a pull down ladder in the corner back by the stairs. I tug the string and unfold the ladder. 

Carol is up there, watching terrified as I peak out. She's not alone either. Eric and Aaron are huddled with their daughter next to her. Movement shifts behind me and a glance shows Carl. But no Thorin... no Evelyn... no Gamba...

I order Maggie up the ladder and warn them to stay quiet. Carl asks softly if I've found his sister. I answer without looking that I'm still searching. 

Back downstairs, a few walkers have stumbled through into the kitchen. A few blasts drop them. The hallway to the RVs is short and narrow but empty. Well, empty if you ignore the stretch of pink intestines trailing the length of it.

I step out where the vehicles are parked. There aren't many walkers here. Sirius and Daryl are both moving through, downing them as they come. Michonne is even there, swinging her swords and dropping walkers.

My ears twitch, seeking out any sounds. A sniffle, pathetic sounding really, comes from one of the lockers along the back of the wall. I open it to Evelyn sitting trembling in a dusty corner. 

I don't remember falling to my knees. I don't remember reaching for her or picking her up. But my arms are around her and her scent fills my nose. I cling, rumbling out a fierce protective growl. She clings, tiny fingers scratching for purchase.

Two of my children are safe but where is Gam? Where is Thorin? Did anyone else survive?

The truck we use for the animals is empty. The drivers door is open but bloodstains splatter and puddle there prove no one is hiding within. I keep Evelyn held close as I search the larger RV. It's empty.

Our RV has the door open and bloodstains within. Daryl tries to catch my arm but I just shove Evelyn at him and continue on. I need to find my kids.

The carpet inside is sticky with blood. A small hand sits on the carpet, dark skinned and flecked with blood. Nothing else, just the hand. 

A knock sounds from the bathroom. I rush forward, hopeful even. Only, it's Jo. It's Jo with cloudy eyes and pale clammy skin. It's Jo with blood soaking her shirt and a chunk bitten out of her throat. It's what's left of her.

An arrow flies past me, lodging in her head. I jump, startled at how close she got. I hadn't even realized she was nearly touching me. 

Daryl says something but I don't hear him. I point back at the carpet... The small hand left forgotten. He flinches, swallowing thickly and nodding his understanding. He even helps me check the closet and cupboards. They're all empty.

Where's my son? Where's Thorin? My pup... my sweet boy... where is he?

We found Tiny and we found Evelyn. I even found what's left of dearest Gamba. Why can't I find Thorin? 

I do a second sweep of the RV but it's empty. I check the other RV again but there's nothing there. I howl in pain, as if I could call Thorin back to me.

Something bangs inside the RV. Daryl is the one to run to the back ladder. He's the one to open the hatch where all of our shrunken supplies are held. 

A head of curly blond hair and wide tearful eyes. My pup! Thorin is alive!

I shove my way up the ladder, hitting and pushing Daryl. He jumps, easily landing on his feet so I can reach my pup. I crawl up into the hatch, sniffing and hugging him close. I don't know when I started crying but I can't seem to stop. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

We didn't take much with us, not that there was much to take. Our smaller RV was just too ruined so we moved our supplies to the larger one. It just makes sense really.

Sirius moved the shrunken supplies as well as the transfigured hatch to the larger RV. There was even shrunken bags in the cupboards and drawers that I resized to stock the larger RV with. Then it was just a matter of finding what more is salvagable.

I refused to put Thorin down. Instead I slip him into the backpack carrier even if he is too big for it. I had to use magic to widen the leg holes and enlarge the whole carrier just to hold him. His thin arms wrap around my neck and his chin rests on my head. 

Then I load Tiny up in a carrier on my chest. She too is really too big and it makes it awkward to manuver but I refuse to put them down. I take care to move slowly so I don't jostle them too much.

I would carry Evelyn too but Daryl has her tucked into a carrier on his back. She has her head ducked down, forehead pressed between his shoulder blades. Her hands are fisted in his shirt and her legs tucked close to his body. It's as if she's willing herself to be too small and still to be noticed.

Sometimes I forget how old our kids are now. Thorin was what... three or four when I found him. He was small and timid and clingy. Now he's taller, his head reaching my waist and his limbs are long, growing awkward. He's probably six or seven maybe. 

I feel like I've missed something. A bit like when you've reached the last step and you think there's another one, you know how you stumble confused for a moment. That's what it feels like.

Did I really not notice their chubby cheeks are loosing the baby roundness? Did I fail to notice them growing taller? What else have I failed to notice?

Thorin does tend to guard the younger kids. Have I put too much responsibility on his shoulders? Do I treat him as too much of a child? 

I don't know a thing about raising kids! I didn't have parents, not that I can remember. How can I possibly be a good father? What do I know about raising kids? How badly have I failed them?

I should've kept up with time better. I should've taught them to read and write, maybe their numbers too. Instead I've let them stay little in my mind. I've let them stay a baby, a toddler, when they're not that anymore.

Evelyn is a toddler. Her face shows such a range of expression and she's talking better. She's what now... two? So was Gamba...

My chest clenches at that. My sweet Gamba... My baby. Gone because I was bored.

I never should be left them behind! I should've stayed here! I could've saved them! I could've saved Him!

He loved the chickens more than the goats. He especially loved the baby chicks and how soft their feathers are to touch. He loved the rabbits too for much the same reason.

I stroke Tiny's back as if I could ever apologize for my failure. She's smart, she knows. I didn't have to tell her. She didn't ask or make me say it. Still, she knew. 

All she did was reach up to me, asking to be held. I can't put her down, either of them. I need to keep them close, keep them safe.

We spent most of the morning scavenging what food and supplies we could. Most of the clothes and blankets are bloodsoaked so we leave them. The same is true for furniture and toys. Thankfully we have the fridge and freezer full of food. There's even still meat locked in the smoker.

Merle found our chicken eggs, all safe and sound, in the incubator box half buried under a portion of the fallen fence. A piglet was found in the generator shed. But no other live animals were found, not even the dogs.

We end up driving off with just the large RV and one pickup truck. Carol, Michonne, and Merle drive the pickup while the rest of us pile in the RV. Maggie is still in shock, hasn't uttered a word. I'm not sure if it's because we didn't find anything of Glenn or if it's just the horror of what happened.

I curl up on the bottom bunk bed with my kids between me and the wall. Carl, Dean, and Knat are cuddled on the top bunk. None of us are sleeping, just clinging.

I don't know where we're going and I don't really care. I remember Sirius mentioned popping off earlier only to return with the cooler of fish, rope of ducks, and the small bunnies. Apparently the herd didn't touch them. So the bunnies are tucked in the truck bed while Daryl and Aaron clean the fish and ducks at the kitchen table.

Auroras cry startled us all, loud in the stifling silence. Eric jumps startled but hurries to scoop her up. Aaron cleans his hands and makes a quick bottle, passing it to Eric for their daughter. She settles down quick enough.

The RV falls back to silence far too thick to ever be comfortable. No one is sleeping or even resting. Sniffles come from Maggie in the single bad and Sirius hums and clicks his teeth nervously but otherwise it's quiet.

I press kisses to Thorins cheek and Tiny's forehead. When Evelyn wiggles in distress I nuzzle her temple and hum an off tune. I don't bother telling them a story. I couldn't think of one if I tried. So I hold them and breath their scent and pray that I never lose them.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

We spend the night parked at a rest stop. It's empty and abandoned. There's even enough trees around to offer some measure of safety. But there are no buildings here, just an open lot with faded lines and cracking pavement.

No one really sleeps. We lay still and quiet except for the occasional sniffle. Merle and Daryl both take watch but thankfully we don't have any issues.

By morning we're off again, red eyed and miserable but moving on. We follow the highway. It's not the safest route but it puts distance between us and...

The kids are still subdued. Daryl tries to bribe them with bacon and scrambled eggs but they barely pick at their plates. Sirius tries to joke and tease them but they don't respond. They know what's missing... what we lost.

I find myself looking for him often. When I look to my kids and see three heads together instead of four, it hurts all over again. When I made four kid plates instead of three I broke down crying.

It's not just me either. Maggie has woken calling for Glenn more than once. Knat calls for some of the lost boys, mostly DJ. We're all still adjusting to our loss.

The following week passes much the same. The kids start to relax more each day. On the fourth day we even hear their laughter. And it's as welcome as the sun after a storm.

We pull into another rest stop for two days. Merle, Daryl, and Sirius spend most of the time hunting. They actually manage to bring back three doe somehow. 

I laugh when I see them. Laugh or cry maybe, I'm not really sure. I know I'm grateful.

I don't think any of us will take the brothers for granted. Merle is a good leader, always having backup plans and pushing us all to be prepared for what may come. Daryl is an amazing tracker, always bringing back something when he hunts. Without them we wouldn't be half so well off.

We drive further. Signs appear for a campgrounds so we detour to it. There's walkers there that have to be put down but they have a generator and there's a small gas station and bait shop that was somehow untouched. 

We clear the bait shop of anything salvageable. They have two portable washers, not much bigger than basketballs but effective. It makes cleanup easier.

Carol convinces Aaron to go fishing with her at the small pond nearby. The shop had plenty of fishing supplies so they simply put them to use. They only catch two fish but both return in better spirits.

Merle and Daryl run off hunting. They stay away nearly the whole day and come back with something. One day it was only a single duck. The next it was five geese. Another day it was an honest to Merlin pair of ostrich. Apparently, someone had a few as pets and a couple survived.

Sirius resized the horse trailer that we never got to use. The deer and ostrich went in calmly and without any trouble. The duck and geese weren't happy but the horse trailer has gates to seperate the animals so that made it easier.

We didn't stay long, only a week at that campground. Merle and Daryl both agreed that it was just too dangerous a place for us to remain. So we packed our supplies and hit the road again.

The road start curving upward steadily. We're only at the edge of the mountains where it's almost impossible to tell if not for the road signs. The highway is mostly clear, only the rare car left abandoned. 

We make frequent stops at campgrounds each time they appear. We even stop along the roadside when Merle swears he saw a turkey in the grass. They didn't get a turkey but they did get a few more ducks.

We stop for a time in a ghost town of two story Lego like houses. Each one is a pale pastel color more likely to be seen near the ocean than in a mountain. A few have already been looted and a few have even burnt to rubble but many are still good. 

We stay the night in a unbleached grey one. It had a few raised garden beds in the back. Nothin was growing, it had long since been overwhelmed by weeds, but it was nice all the same.

We even gain a schoolbus. Which, let's be honest, is all kids a of wierd. But Daryl and Merle pulled up the seats in the back half and put down wooden planks. We've mostly been using it to carry supplies since the RV was getting rather crowded.

Maggie gave birth to a son there, in a pale yellow house that looked more like some petite cake. There were lace curtains and doilies everywhere. Pictures of at least three or four families decorate the hallways and sitting room. The whole house smelled like sweet pea and powder with a touch of cinnamon. 

Her birth wasn't easy. She labored for over a day. At one point she was so exhausted all she could do was whimper and moan pitifully. In the end he did come out, after far too much screaming. His head is a little squashed and bruised but he seems healthy enough.

We end up staying a month there. The baby, Maggie named Hershel, is a heavy nine pound chubby little thing. Maggie takes a while to heal from the birth. Thank goodness Carol was able to stitch her up where she tore and we had several bottles of antibiotics to help her heal.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Not far from that little Lego town is a series of campgrounds. We almost stop for the night but instead Merle pushes us further. It's only as we're higher up the road where it overlooks the campgrounds that we see the herd. 

We camp the next two nights on the highway. It's exhausting doing this, living on the road. Not that we have many options. What we need is something we can fortify. That won't be so easy with so few of us now.

Little Hershel is a big chubby baby. His brown eyes already look around, eager to see the world. Maggie still hurts but she's healing well. For some reason she hasn't gotten him to feed from her breast but we have enough formula that it's not an issue.

We tuck into a truck stop the next night. The windows are smashed, some of the shelves bare and several puddles of blood long since dried up. However, it still has some gas so we're able to refuel which is always a dire need. Especially since the roads have been mostly clear of cars.

Two days later we come up to a roadblock. All lanes jam packed with cars for at least a few miles. So we backtrack a half mile to get off the highway and stop at a gas station for maps.

There's a small town, a single street of businesses all catering to travelers. There's no big shopping centers, only a corner store and a pharmacy mixed between the gas stations and fast food stops. Merle calls for scavenger groups to do quick sweeps of the area while he finds us another route. 

I get left in the RV with the kids and Maggie which I don't mind one bit. We stay just outside of the vehicle doors where they can ride small bicycles with training wheels that we had shrunken for them. No one else noticed or bothered to comment. 

At this point I'm pretty sure they all know we have magic. It would take a lot of effort to not notice and none of them are stupid. So my only assumption is that for whatever reason, the others are just not mentioning that they know.

Maggie sits on a lawn chair on top of the RV. She's supposed to be on watch but I think she might be asleep. It's okay since little Hershel is in the playpen with Aurora. It just means I need to keep a better eye on our surroundings.

I transform, my body bending and snapping as bones realign. It's oddly more physical than I expected when I first heard of An Anamigus. Sometimes I wonder if maybe I'm something else entirely. But regardless of what I am, it's an advantage we couldn't do without.

Thorin and Tiny are riding their bikes in ever larger circles. Evelyn is peddling on her smaller plastic tricycle. Shes trying to keep up but she can't ride as well as them. 

Carl, Dean, and Knat are looting the gas station we're parked at. It doesn't have much, Merle already checked, but they may find something. At least it keeps them busy.

My ears twitch. Movement behind the RV. Footsteps careful on the pavement. Someone making an effort not to be heard.

I move quietly around the front. Whoever it is, theyre being cautious. I move into view, muscles tense and a tooth baring snarl rumbling out.

The man freezes. Brown eyes wide in a sun burnt face with a wild curly beard. His lips are blistered and peeling. He's huddled under a big green jacket that must be burning him up.

His hands come up, eyes looking half awed and half frightened. He opens his mouth but no sound comes out. The a loud crack echoes and red mush mists away.

His body falls with only the lower jaw still attached. Carl steps out into the street, shotgun still aimed. No doubt the others will be returning soon too.

I transform back and hurry to the kids. Carl doesn't flinch or blink. In fact, he seems rather calm about it. I'll have to get Merle to talk to him later. 

Thorin and Tiny are already rushing Evelyn inside the RV. Maggie calls down, demanding to know what happened. Dean yells back an answer. She and Knat both hover at Carl's sides with a few bags of candy in their hands. Trust kids to find sweets.

We get the kids inside, Maggie sitting on the couch with the two babies, while we wait for the others. Daryl, Aaron, and Eric show up first. All three have bags full, gathered from the two fast food places nearest us. Maggie explains to them what happened.

Merle comes stomping up, glaring and grumbling about idiots. Carol, Michonne, and Sirius show up last looking unconcerned at the body. They don't even ask what happened.

Merle makes another sweep of our vehicles before calling us to drive out. We won't drive far because it's already late afternoon and no one drives at night. But the gunshot will no doubt draw attention so well put some distance between us.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos😊💐💐💐💐💐

Chapter 30

"Found an orchard," Sirius spoke up quietly.

The fire crackles pleasantly in the cool evening. The campgrounds we're at now is bare and abandoned but perfect for a night or two of rest. Daryl found some marshmallows and Graham crackers for us all to relax and enjoy.

Sirius transformed earlier this afternoon when we first stopped. The interstate is no longer usable so we're taking back roads. That means we move a bit and scout ahead before moving further. It helps us not have to backtrack so much.

"Do you think it's safe?" Knat asks nervously.

"It has a fence surrounding it," he answers with a small smile, "it looked solid enough."

"Any people?" Carol asks from on top of the RV where she and Merle are on watch.

He shakes his head, "Looks like they killed themselves."

Several people frown at that. Sirius huffs, "Best I could see is they, or one of them anyway, put poison in their meal. There was vomit and an empty box of rat poison. I scanned the whole place, couldn't find anything wrong so maybe they just went mad."

Carl and Dean both turn to Carol and Merle. Carol looks away to scan the area. Merle frowns back at us, "Well check it out but we're going in careful."

That put an end to it. Merle leads us and if he says we'll check it out then we will. He and Daryl have been pushing us to train together in the evenings when we can. He doesn't want any of us to be unprepared should the worst happen.

Carol pulled the older three kids aside when we first stopped. Since Carl shot that man she decided to teach them proper gun safety. She's even insisting they each carry a gun at all times which they have now on holsters at their hip.

I know Daryl wants to start taking the kids out one at a time. He want them to learn how to hunt and what plants are safe to eat. He says it'll be good if we're ever seperated.

I shudder at the thought. I don't know what I would do if we lost anymore. I look again to my kids, giggling together with sticky fingers and marshmallow smeared on their lips. I know I can't lose them, not like I lost sweet Gamba.

We wait until morning. Packing up is easy since we never bring much out. The few chickens we have from the eggs that survived the loss of the firehouse ride in the school bus with the ducks. We also have any spare supplies loaded in there. 

Aaron and Eric usually drive it for us while Merle and Carol drive the truck with the animal trailer. The rest of us usually ride in the RV.

It's a quick trip, barely twenty miles down the road from the campgrounds. The fence is tall and sturdy with wooden planks built sideways and stacked up to eight feet. There are sharpened wooden poles all around the border except for the only gate. It must be to keep the walkers from overwhelming the fence.

Merle, Daryl, Michonne, and Sirius move past the gate to check the area. Carol and Aaron both take watch on top of the RV and bus. I get Thorin and Tiny to help me with lunch while we wait.

The orchard is a large area, maybe four or five acres. So it takes a few hours for the group to return from their sweep. Once they come back it's just to wave us inside. Eric and Maggie drive the vehicles while Carol and Aaron stay up top.

The orchard is beautiful. Rows of Apple trees stretch off to the right while peach and orange trees stand in neat rows to the left. There's a central building, bright white with plum shutters and a lovely covered porch. Off to the right of the building going back as far as you can see are rows of grape vines growing healthy. On the left side there are square plots of strawberries, blueberries, and blackberries. Further back on the left are rows of plums and pear trees.

The building is beautiful, a large sprawling country style farmhouse. The inside is all bright light colors and pale hardwood floors. Most of the furniture is thickly cushioned with lovely floral print that manages to look classic without looking dated.

There are signs up with prices listed per pound for the various fruits. Shelves line the walls with jars of jams and bags of dried fruit chips. A dining room has a long table with ten chairs and a bowl of ripe fruit on the green lace tablecloth.

What was probably a bedroom, only without a closet but with a door that opens back into the hall, there are various items piled up to the ceiling. Baskets and tin pails, stuffy animals and metal farm toys, are all mixed in amongst boxes. We leave that for later.

The kitchen has a long counter with a cash register. The cabinets have some canned food, some boxed, and several bags of dried soup and stew mix that look promising. There's also a pantry full of canning supplies, cases of mason jars, and snack bags of chips.

There's a staircase leading to the next level. Upstairs are five bedrooms, each in a different themed color; blue, red, yellow, green, and pale purple. They each look lived in but clean and well cared for.

It's odd to see such a wonderful place so abandoned. This place is very self sustaining. There's even raised box gardens behind the house that have tomato, squash, peppers, and potatoes growing well. There's no visible reason for the people who lived here to be gone.

We find them all far in the back of the berry gardens. There's a small playground with some picnic tables under a wooden canopy. There are eight bodies of various ages, male and female, all slumped dead on the ground. 

Maggie and I return to the house with the kids while Merle directs the others to cleanup the bodies. Thorin and Tiny run back and forth excitedly, snatching berries from the nearby bushes without going out of reach. Evelyn clings to my hand, unwilling to step away but happily accepting the berries when Thorin passes them to her.

This place is amazing, almost too good to be true. It's perfect for our needs and has plenty of room to grow. Not to mention it'll be nice to have a proper room and bed again. 

We'll just have to be more careful this time. We'll keep someone on watch and either Sirius or I will have to remain at all times. We can even send out scouts to be sure there are no herds or other people in the area.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Our first night in the orchard house was tense. I think more so because we were all expecting this to be a dream. It just feels too good to be true.

The kids are the ones to celebrate first. Breakfast of pancakes and fresh fruit are met with excited laughter from my little ones. Knat and Dean soon join in, bith acting silly and making faces to keep the young ones laughing. Carl tries to act more mature but even he laughs in bursts at their antics.

Evelyn giggles from her spot in my lap. She's been more subdued, quieter since the firehouse. She and Gam were practically twins, always together but now she's alone. I imagine it'll take a while for her to bounce back. At least Thorin and Tiny still have each other.

Dean and Knat seem to be ignoring what happened. Not that they're not hurting because they are. Several nights are filled with their tears and pained shouts for lost friends. But they're healing and they have each other to lean on.

Eric and Aaron rarely put their baby girl down. If one isn't holding her then the other is, usually in a carrier. Maggie is much the same with little Hershel. I imagine it will be a while before they relax their holds.

The orchard house is truly beautiful. There are wooden rocking chairs on the front porch and a generator in the basement keeps the house running. It's a true blessing, one we probably don't deserve but we're not willing to toss away.

It's almost like the world's end hasn't reached this little haven. We won't be fooled though. We know what dangers are out there and we won't lose anymore people to this hell. We'll take precautions and not take chances with our people's safety.

There's a blackboard on the wall of the dining room. Carol writes up a watch schedule, keeping two people at a time for eight hours each. She's already asked Aaron to move the bus to the back wall while she puts the RV back to the front gate. That way those on watch can cover a larger area.

Merle orders Michonne and the older three to help him set up a pen for the animals. Apparently there are some wooden planks stacked in a shed off to the far upper right corner. He wants to put the animal pens between the various gardens so they won't all be in one place.

Aaron and Sirius have first watch, sunup about six until about two. Then Carol and Merle will have the afternoon watch while Daryl and Michonne have the night shift. They repeat for the next three days when Eric and Maggie take first shift. Then it'll be Carl with Merle and Dean with me. Knat will take a shift with Maggie the following day.

My kids will be responsible for feeding the animals. We still have enough food for them, more now with the fresh fruit here. And giving them an important job will hopefully keep them out of trouble.

We don't unload our RV until the third day. Even then we leave the supplies in the upper hatch untouched. That way if we lose this place we won't lose everything.

Merle assigned rooms. Maggie, Carol, and baby Hershel got the purple room. Aaron, Eric, and baby Aurora got the blue room. Merle and Daryl claimed the green room which is small with only one bed but it's also the least decorated room. Sirius claimed the red room which oddly enough is the smallest room with a slanted roof and a round window over the side garden.

Me and the kids claimed the yellow room. Mostly because it had two twin beds instead of just one big bed like the other rooms. That way the three older kids get one bed while me and my kids get the other.

Daryl hasn't asked to join us. In fact, he's been somewhat avoiding me since we lost the firehouse. Part of me hurts that he's avoiding me. He doesn't ignore the kids. He talks to them when they're around. He just seems to avoid talking to me.

I almost worry that he blames me for what happened. I know that's not true but it almost feels that way. Maybe he blames himself. I don't know and honestly I'm not strong enough to ask.

To distract myself I ask Sirius if there are any protections we can put around to keep us safe. He frowns and grumbles. I only know of the fidelus charm but he says it won't work with muggles. He did promise to work on something. 

I can't help but regret not being more like Hermione. She always has the answer, always knows what to do. She would be amazing in this world. I bet she wouldn't lose a single person if she were here. By Merlin, I miss her.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

We've settled comfortably in the orchard house over the next month. The animals are happy in their seperate pens. The chickens are laying eggs in the coup built from baskets and plywood that Merle and Daryl put together. 

We have plenty of food. Every meal is accompanied by fresh fruit. Maggie and Carol even showed the kids how to dry fruit slices in the oven so we can have them this winter. It keeps the whole place smelling like a bakery which the kids love.

It's been nice as we settle into our new home. So far we haven't seen any herds or survivors. It's a blessing but a worrying one.

Carol is the one who started stressing about safety. She wants to build another fence outside the one we have. She also wants it to be brick and concrete. It won't be easy or quick but it is something we can manage.

Sirius has taken to wondering off most days. I'm not really sure what the problem is but he's been pulling further and further away. The only time I can find him anymore is when he's on guard duty.

Carol likewise has been more withdrawn. She's been heading out with Merle to check the area. I'm fairly certain they're sleeping together, often carrying each other's scents when they come back. 

Carl, Dean, and Knat are following Daryl when he hunts in the mornings. He only takes one at a time when he goes, alternating between them each day. He is training them how to hunt and track. 

Dean came back with a small doe, grinning ear to ear in pride. Carl not to be outdone, returned woth a fat hog that seemed oddly furry to the touch. Knat just laughed, returning with two live bunnies after Daryl had killed the mother rabbit.

Thorin and Tiny are back to smiling and laughing again. They both make an effort to drag Evelyn along with them when they play. She's still quiet, no doubt missing Gamba still, but she's doing better with their help. They spend their days helping Maggie with the animals or me and Carol woth the gardens. 

I get them settled to bed easily. We all are tired by the end of the day. It seems we work from sun up until sundown. Then we all fall sweaty and sore into an exhausted sleep.

I give it two more weeks before I miss Daryl too much. I tried to wait, maybe he just needed time. It's just that I miss having him beside me. I miss sitting next to him and talking. I miss a thousand little touches we used to share throughout the day.

Daryl sits on the lawn chair on top of the RV. It's so dark out I can't really see him well. There's a lantern up there but to use it would paint a target on him that he wont risk.

I climb up to join him. He has some thin wooden strips in his lap. It's only when I get closer that I realize he's fletching new arrows. He doesn't look up but I know he's waiting for me to talk.

"I just need to know, do you hate me?" I ask quietly.

He jumps, looking up with an incredulous expression clearly visible even in the dark, "The Hell you think that for?"

I shrug, moving to sit down on the roof near him. I try to put it into words without sounding too accusatory, "It's just that you've stayed away. I wondered if you might blame me."

"Coures not!" He snaps back with a huff, "Just figured you'd be mad."

He focuses again on the arrows in his lap. The silence is more awkward now. I almost leave but honestly I miss him too much to leave now that I'm near him again.

"Thought you was mad at all three of us cause Sirius wouldn't do whatever magic shit you wanted," he mumbles without looking up.

I try to explain, "We have different powers, you know. One of his is an ability to move from one place to another so long as he knows where he's going. He can take someone with him bit it makes a loud sound."

He glances up, humming to show he's listening. With a sigh I add, "It would've put you or Merle in too much danger to do it. I understand that. Especially since we don't know what we would be jumping into there. I just wish we hadn't lost them."

"I miss them too," he whispers quietly like a confession.

A sob chokes in my throat. He pushes the arrows off of his lap and falls to his knees next to me. Arms wrap around me. I cling and cry, grateful for his presence.

Our lives aren't easy, even here. There are too few of us to be truly comfortable. But this is our home now and we won't lose it. 

We'll have to take precautions. We'll put up stronger walls and keep checking the areas around us. We'll be more careful, more cautious. We won't lose anymore! I won't lose anymore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this part of the story, hope you all enjoyed😊💐💐💐💐💐


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the last chapter was the end but I want to time jump a few years for the next story so I'm letting this be the last chapter😊💐💐 hope y'all enjoy

Chapter 33

Winter settles in mildly. The trees change from vibrant greens to glowing oranges, reds, and golds. Sprinkles of snow appear now and again but they fade in the sun before the days are done. We've worked hard to keep our home safe. 

Sirius, who's been riddled with guilt, had been running off looking for ways to keep us safe. He returned one day with several shrunken concrete walls that once bordered parts of the interstate. These he resized, having enough to embed them in the road surrounding our orchard and a few acres behind and beside us. This has nearly doubled our land.

Of course I asked him, "What do we tell them when they ask how we did this?"

He scoffs amused, "Pup, they ain't asking because they don't want us upset after how nervous you were when they saw you shift. If you really think they don't know we can do more than transform ourselves then you're just being silly."

I remember blushing like crazy, embarrassed for believing that they wouldn't know after everything. I mumbled out, "Guess we should tell them then, huh?"

Sirius grinned back, a shadow of his former spark, "If you're ready then we can tell them, they're pack after all."

So we put up the concrete walls around our home. Then Merle and Daryl helped Sirius embed metal spikes in the concrete walls and pavement all around as an added defense. We still don't have wards up, mostly because Sirius can't remember how they're cast and even if he did he doubts he has the power to keep them fueled. But Sirius did put down tripping jinks and notice me not spells near some trip lines Merle and Daryl put up.

We told the group at dinner. Or I did rather since Sirius thought it would come better from me. I told them only a few things we could do, like shrinking and resizing items. We even pulled out several bags from the RV to resize. Now we have a dozen coolers from our early days of clearing apartments before the power really failed. Having sandwiches again, not to mention all the other little things tucked away, has kept everyone in good spirits.

Sirius also brought back some plexiglass pieces that were once acting as window walls for a large building some miles away. He and Merle then designed a way for them to rig up the window pieces with wooden beams as support. Now each part of the orchard is under a makeshift greenhouse. This had the benefit of offering several outdoor spaces where it's warm enough for the kids to play.

Daryl and Sirius went out, staying away two whole days, before returning with a small zoo of animals. There was a camel, four small cows with humps on their backs, ten goats of various sizes, and several different types of birds from chickens and turkey to a hawk and an owl. These animals we penned in the side yard between the orchard wall and the concrete border.

Sirius said, "It was some kind of petting zoo or something. The animals were all free within a huge fenced area. The only ones dead were the snakes in the tanks and a wolf that we think starved in its cage."

The animals were all hungry, starved really and weak. But they're getting better under our watch. It helps that they're all so gentle with the kids. 

We won't take it for granted though. We know what dangers exist and we know having so many animals with so few people will make is vulnerable. We'll keep patrolling the area and maybe put up more protections if we can think of them. We're hopeful but we're not stupid.


End file.
